Warmth that Won't Fade
by Acorn NyaNya
Summary: Akashi Seijuro adalah kesayangan Raja dan Ratu. Dijuluki Putra Emas. Sosok yang mempunyai jabatan hampir sepadan dengan Pangeran. Posisinya yang istimewa, membuatnya menjadi incaran berbagai pihak. Ia dilindungi oleh pengawal kepercayaan Pangeran. Dan dimulailah cerita kehidupannya yang terbelenggu dalam sangkar emas. GoM x Akashi, AkaKuro/KuroAka, NashAka.
1. Dia yang menjalani harinya

**Warmth That Won't Fade**

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

Genre : Romance Fantasy

Warning : BL, malexmale, Shounen ai, Action, Magic, School life, Military, AU, OOC, Typo nyelip, dll.

.

.

.

.

.

Angin dingin berhembus kencang malam itu. Disertai hujan salju yang turun deras. Kabut tebal menyelimuti tanah lapang berumput kering. Sepanjang mata memandang, hanya warna putih yang mendominasi daerah sepi. Seolah tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan disana.

Akashi Seijuro berdiri mengamati sekitar. Sepasang netra scarlet-nya bergulir tajam, mencari sesuatu yang menjadi tujuannya datang kemari.

"Sial, dimana sih letaknya?" umpat pemuda tampan bersurai crimson.

Ia menjejakkan kaki bersepatu warm boots-nya di atas tanah bersalju. Kembali berjalan seraya merapatkan mantel krem yang membungkus badannya.

Hawa dingin membuat Akashi menggigil. Nafasnya beruap. Sudah dua jam lebih dirinya berputar-putar untuk menemukannya. Namun belum juga berhasil. Mungkinkah terdapat semacam tabir sihir yang menyembunyikan wujudnya? Jika demikian, seharusnya Akashi bisa merasakan keganjalan sejak tadi.

"Masih mau mencarinya, Akashi-kun?"

Suara halus yang barusan terucap, membuat remaja crimson menoleh. Menemukan laki-laki sebaya dengannya yang menyusul dari belakang. Dia memiliki rambut bluenette dan wajah putih rupawan tanpa ekspresi. Tetapi kedua manik aquamarine itu menyorot lurus. Fokus memperhatikannya.

"Aku harus menemukannya, Tetsuya. Kau tahu betapa pentingnya benda itu bagiku," tegas Akashi.

"Aku tahu," Kuroko Tetsuya mendesah pelan. "Tapi apa tidak sebaiknya istirahat dulu? Kau kedinginan. Wajahmu memerah," tuturnya menyadari raut letih di muka sahabatnya yang berusaha melawan hawa beku. Terang saja, sejak kecil tubuh Akashi memang tidak tahan terhadap cuaca ekstrim.

Segaris alis merah terangkat. "Kau sendiri, tidak merasa gemetaran pakai baju setipis itu?" tanyanya mengacu pada penampilan kasual Kuroko.

Berbeda dengan Akashi yang berselimut mantel tebal. Remaja bluenette hanya mengenakan kaos hitam lengan panjang dilapisi hem putih bergaris biru. Skinny jeans bersama combat boots membalut kakinya. Rantai bermanik bulan sabit melingkari sabuk pinggang. Sungguh bukan outfit yang cocok untuk menghadapi cuaca seperti ini. Hebatnya, Kuroko tak merasa kedinginan sama sekali.

"Tidak," jawabnya pendek.

Akashi mengerjap. Benar saja, harusnya ia tak heran mengetahui ketangguhan tubuh Kuroko. Walau perawakannya nampak ringkih tapi daya tahannya sangat tinggi. Sepertinya bawaan lahir.

"Mengapa tidak kau gunakan sihir untuk menghangatkan badanmu, Akashi-kun?" balas Kuroko.

Ya. Ia bisa saja memakai sihir untuk menghalau rasa beku. Namun, Akashi tidak mau mengambil resiko yang menyebabkan kakaknya mengetahui dimana keberadaannya sekarang.

"Sudahlah. Kita harus cepat menemukan benda itu. Aku ingin pulang sebelum nii-san tahu kita pergi diam-diam," dalih Akashi melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan orang ini?" jari kanan Kuroko menunjuk arah belakang.

Akashi terhenti untuk melihatnya.

Beberapa jarak dari tempatnya dan Kuroko berdiri, terbaring pemuda jangkung di atas tanah bersalju. Wajahnya tertutup helaian rambut pirang. Dilihat dari dadanya yang naik-turun, serta nafas berat yang mengepul di udara, sepertinya dia tumbang akibat kelelahan.

"Biarkan saja makhluk itu mati disana," cuek Akashi.

"Kejam-ssu!!!" teriak laki-laki blonde, langsung bangun dari baringannya. "Tega sekali kalian mau meninggalkanku disini!" protesnya pada dua remaja yang bertinggi badan sama itu.

"Aku tak pernah memintamu mengikuti kami, Ryouta," ketus Akashi.

"Siapa juga yang membuntutimu? Aku mengikuti Kuroko-cchi," kilah Kise Ryouta.

"Oh, jadi benar kau penguntit Tetsuya?"

"Apa?! Penguntit?? Bukan! Aku ini cemas, makanya aku mengikuti Kuroko-cchi untuk melindunginya-ssu!!"

"Sama saja. Penguntit."

"Beda-ssu!"

Pemuda bluenette menengahi. "Cukup, jangan bertengkar," ujarnya berbalik menatap Kise. "Aku tak butuh perlindunganmu, Kise-kun. Jangan malah menghambat kami disini," tegurnya bernada dingin.

Kise terkejut. Manik topaz-nya mulai berkaca-kaca. "Kuroko-cchi..."

Akashi sweater drop. Kekanakan sekali sikap orang ini. "Tetsuya, aku tidak mau berurusan dengannya," sebalnya kembali melangkah pergi.

Kuroko beranjak menyusul. Karena dia juga ogah mempedulikan Kise.

"Tunggu!! Jangan tinggalkan aku-ssu!!" laki-laki pirang berjaket hoodie parka, sweater coklat, blue jeans, dan brogue boots, bangkit berlari mengekori mereka. Memaksakan kakinya yang lelah untuk bergerak.

Setelah cukup lama menembus kegelapan malam, kabut yang disertai hujan salju berangsur mereda. Netra scarlet Akashi menangkap siluet sesuatu dari kejauhan. Ia berjalan cepat. Sampai di tepi jurang yang ditumbuhi pohon cemara.

Di tengah hutan tersebut ada sebuah kastil tua. Berdiri megah dengan gaya arsitektur victorian. Dindingnya ditumbuhi lumut, bercat krem pudar. Atap-atapnya yang curam dan bertingkat, mempunyai ornamen besi serta logam yang rumit. Tapi beberapa bagiannya sudah rusak berlubang. Jendela-jendelanya yang tinggi, dihiasi serpihan kaca-kaca pecah. Eksteriornya asimetris. Terdapat empat menara mengelilinginya.

"Ada kastil di tempat terpencil begini?" gumam Akashi bingung.

Kuroko dan Kise mendekat.

"Hebat-ssu. Aku tak pernah melihat bangunan kuno yang megah begini," decak Kise kagum.

"Nampaknya area ini tak berpenghuni. Buktinya belum terjamah sama sekali," simpul Kuroko, manik aquamarine-nya mengamati sekitar. Hutan rindang, tanaman liar, juga tanah bebatuan yang terjal, menjadikan medan ini sulit untuk ditaklukkan tanpa bantuan sihir.

'Aneh. Nii-san juga tak pernah mengatakan adanya kastil ini. Mungkinkah diabaikan karena suatu alasan? Atau...' batin Akashi tersentak.

"Jangan-jangan, benda itu ada di dalam sana...?"

Kuroko menyadari perubahan binar mata sahabatnya. "Akashi-kun?"

"Kita harus kesana, Tetsuya."

Tanpa peringatan, pemuda crimson melompat. Terjun turun ke jurang hutan pohon cemara itu.

Mata topaz Kise terbelalak. "Akashi-cchi!!" pekiknya dari tebing, melihat kawannya menghilang dalam kelebatan hutan.

"Aku duluan Kise-kun," pamit Kuroko mengangguk singkat. Dia melompat turun dengan santai.

"Hah—Kuroko-cchi!!!" Kise terperangah. "Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa mereka bertingkah aneh-ssu?"

Laki-laki pirang kembali memperhatikan kastil itu lebih cermat. Firasatnya terasa ganjal. Khawatir jika ada sesuatu yang menghuni dalam sana, menunggu untuk memangsa mereka. "Sebaiknya aku mengirim pesan ke Midorima-cchi."

Tangan kanannya terulur, menjentikan jemarinya. Menciptakan percikan cahaya di udara yang berubah menjadi seekor burung emas.

"Pergilah ke asrama. Beritahu Midorima-cchi untuk menyusul kami kemari."

Burung emas itu memekik. Mengepakkan sepasang sayapnya untuk melesat ke tempat yang diinginkan tuannya. Kise menghembuskan nafas melihat kepergiannya.

"Semoga lekas sampai."

Dia melompat menuruni jurang.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Flashback—7 jam yang lalu**.

Akademi Teiko. Sebuah perguruan magis bergengsi yang berpusat di ibukota. Satu-satunya sekolah terbesar dan terbaik dimana setelah lulus, siswa-siswinya akan langsung bekerja di bawah pemerintahan kerajaan Teiko.

Sekolah ini menonjolkan kemampuan akademik, ilmu sihir, serta material art-nya. Para muridnya dididik untuk menjadi sumber daya manusia terampil. Bersumpah melindungi tanah air juga keluarga kerajaan yang memimpin negeri ini.

Akademi Teiko memiliki tingkat pendidikan akademik yang bertujuan untuk membantu Raja dan Ratu dalam membimbing negeri. Siswa-siswi dituntut untuk bisa mengurus keperluan rakyat serta mengelola hubungan baik dengan negara-negara tetangga. Selain itu mereka harus mendalami ilmu sihir dan material art. Berlatih untuk dapat memanipulasi magis ke berbagai terapan. Menggunakannya sebagai senjata sekaligus tameng yang mampu melindungi kerajaan juga rakyat, dari ancaman serangan luar atau dalam negeri. Mereka nantinya akan bekerja di berbagai bidang sesuai keahliannya.

Anak-anak yang menempuh edukasi ini berasal dari golongan berbeda. Mulai yang keturunan bangsawan strata atas—murni, bangsawan kedua—campuran—, hingga rakyat biasa.

Akashi Seijuro merupakan siswa terbaik seangkatannya. Ia putra tunggal keluarga bangsawan murni yang sangat berbeda dari bangsawan atas lain—yaitu keluarga yang memiliki hubungan dekat dengan keluarga kerajaan. Dikenal sebagai putra emas. Sosok kesayangan Raja dan Ratu, yang mempunyai jabatan hampir sama dengan Pangeran. Makanya ia mendapat perlakuan istimewa, sangat dihormati, serta ditakuti.

Siang ini, Akashi berlatih pedang bersama teman-teman di kelas material art. Berlokasi di salah satu gedung latihan dalam perguruan.

Siswa-siswi yang berbaris di tepi arena, terkesima melihat kemahirannya saat menggerakkan pedang medieval robin hood berlaras putih yang tergenggam di tangan kanannya.

Pemuda crimson menganyunkan senjata kedepan, berbenturan dengan crusader dagger Kuroko yang menjadi lawan tandingnya. Remaja bluenette menguatkan pertahanannya, menepis pedang Akashi, membuat empunya terdorong ke belakang. Tak buang kesempatan, dia melesat cepat ke arah sobatnya. Mengacungkan ujung pisau hendak menusuk. Sayangnya, Akashi menyadari kedatangannya. Ketika kedua kakinya menapak kembali di atas tanah, ia menstabilkan pedangnya dan menyambut hantaman Kuroko. Menangkisnya dengan sempurna.

Para peserta yang menonton bersorak-sorai. Saling mendukung idolanya. Terang saja, Akashi dan Kuroko adalah murid yang menduduki peringkat tertinggi dalam setiap mata pelajaran. Mereka menjadi panutan bagi siswa-siswi seangkatannya.

"Kerja bagus, kalian boleh beristirahat sekarang," kata laki-laki paruh baya sambil bertepuk tangan. Aida Kagetora, guru pembimbing material art menyeringai bangga. Dia tak pernah kecewa melihat aksi yang ditampilkan kedua anak didik favoritnya. Tiap gerakan mulus mereka tak ada yang sia-sia. Bagai penari perang yang menguasai panggungnya.

Akashi dan Kuroko beralih berdiri tegap, melepas kuda-kuda bertarungnya. Mereka membungkuk dan berucap. "Terima kasih atas bimbingannya."

Keduanya berjalan ke tepi arena. Memberi ruang bagi peserta lain untuk berlatih tanding. Pemuda crimson berbaju hem putih, dasi ascot merah, celana hitam, dan combat boots lenggah di bangku kosong. Merilekskan diri setelah meletakkan pedang di sisinya. Sementara Kuroko pergi untuk mengambil minum.

"Pertandingan yang menarik, Akashi-sama," puji seorang gadis yang melangkah mendekatinya. Dia tersenyum lebar dengan paras ayu merona.

Akashi menoleh. Sepasang manik merahnya menatap datar. "Aa, makasih," balasnya singkat.

"Nee, uum... namaku Akari. Kita pernah bertemu saat papasan di gerbang utama. Apa kau ingat?" tutur si gadis bernada gugup.

Mata Akashi terkejap. Ia tidak begitu ingat setiap wajah murid-murid di perguruan ini. Hanya mengenal beberapa anak saja karena menurutnya mereka pantas untuk mendapat perhatiannya. Silahkan dikatai sombong. Ia punya alasan untuk tak bergaul dengan sembarang orang.

"Maaf, aku tak mengingatmu," ungkapnya.

"Ah, tidak apa. Aku hanya ingin menyapa," dalih perempuan itu. Bibirnya masih tersenyum lebar, namun kilat kekecewaan terbersit di matanya. Dia memainkan jemarinya, menunduk malu. "Anoo... sebenarnya, sudah lama aku mengagumimu. Aku mau mengatakan kalau—"

"Akashi, ayo berduel denganku."

Suara baritone yang kasar tersebut memotong perkataan si gadis. Akashi berpaling ke asalnya, menemukan laki-laki berambut grey yang memiliki postur kekar dan tinggi. Memakai kaos hijau tua, kalung rantai dengan kunci sebagai hiasan, ripper jeans, dan heavy boots. Tangannya menggenggam classic bastard sword.

Haizaki Shougo, memandangnya dengan netra dark grey nyalang. "Kali ini aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu."

Akashi menghela nafas lelah. Bosan mendengar tantangan yang selalu diocehkan orang ini setiap muncul di hadapannya. "Kau masih belum jera juga setelah berulang kali kukalahkan, Shougo?"

"Tidak sampai aku menang darimu. Akan kubuktikan kalau aku yang terkuat," geram Haizaki.

"Sifat rakusmu itu sungguh tak pernah berubah," balas Akashi menatap tajam.

"Anoo..." gagap si gadis yang terjebak di tengah pertikaian mereka. Dia tak yakin harus menginterupsi untuk melanjutkan percakapannya dengan Akashi atau tidak.

Mata kelabu Haizaki melirik kesal ke arahnya. "Ck, siapa kau?" decaknya merasa terganggu.

Sang siswi tersentak kaget. "A—aku ingin bicara dengan Akashi-sama. Tolong beri aku waktu sebentar," ujarnya berusaha menguatkan mental. Sungguh, dia ketakutan menghadapi lelaki yang mengeluarkan aura suram itu.

"Hah, memang apa urusanmu dengannya?" sewot Haizaki.

"A—ada hal penting yang perlu kuutarakan!" jawab si gadis yang pipinya mulai merona.

"Cih, paling kau mau menembaknya 'kan? Dasar bitch. Buang perasaan tak guna itu. Kau hanya menyita waktu saja," cerca Haizaki. Sebal memergoki anak-anak perempuan yang rutin menyatakan cintanya pada Akashi, padahal tahu bakal ditolak.

Sang siswi terperangah. Nafasnya tercekat. Air tangis mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Jahat sekali dia merendahkan perasaan tulusnya.

Melihat murid tersebut dimaki, Akashi bangkit menengahi. "Shougo, jangan kasar. Dia tidak berlaku salah padamu," tegurnya.

Haizaki melempar death-glare ke arahnya. "Kenapa kau membelanya? Aku benar 'kan kalau kau pasti menolak dia?" kilahnya

"Walau begitu aku masih mau mendengar pernyataannya," kata Akashi.

"Heh, sok gentlemen. Kau membuatku muak," jengkel Haizaki. Tangannya mengangkat pedang, bermaksud memukul gadis itu.

Akashi terkejut. "Shougo—"

Tiba-tiba bunyi nyaring keras tercipta. Dua pedang saling bertubrukan. Menimbulkan keheningan sesaat. Para peserta yang awalnya sibuk menonton latihan tanding, kini berganti mengamati mereka. Bingung dengan apa yang terjadi di pinggir arena.

Akashi yang semula bersiap melindungi perempuan itu, kaget mendapati temannya, seorang pemuda tampan berambut navy blue menahan tebasan Shougo. Membendung dengan pedang crecy war miliknya.

"Hoo, berani sekali kau mau melukai Akashi," guram Aomine Daiki. Mata deep shappire-nya menyalang sengit.

Haizaki menyeringai, menyadari kehadiran rivalnya. "Heh, ingin melawanku Ahomine?" ejeknya.

Remaja berkulit tan gelap berbalik melepas serangan. Memaksa Haizaki melompat mundur.

"Ck, aku senang hati menerimanya," jawab Aomine. Badan kekar berlapis kaos biru dongker, black ripper jeans, sabuk punk, dan tactical boots bergerak memasang kuda-kuda. "Akan kubungkam kau. Anggaplah sebagai hukuman untukmu yang berniat mencelakai 'putra emas'," ancamnya bersuara rendah.

"Cih, kalian selalu mengelu-elukan Akashi. Melindunginya bak kesatria. Memangnya dia tuan putri yang rapuh?" hina Haizaki.

Aomine naik pitam. "Keparat!" teriaknya.

Keduanya melancarkan serangan bersamaan. Aomine menebas pedang Haizaki. Menekannya dengan tenaga besarnya. Tidak cukup menahan, laki-laki grey melayangkan tendangan ke arahnya. Tapi remaja tan berhasil mengelaknya.

Siswa-siswi yang menyaksikan mundur menghindari pertempuran. Mereka was-was, khawatir kalau Aomine dan Haizaki makin beringas saat beradu pedang. Secara, keduanya merupakan murid yang paling buas ketika bertarung.

"Pergilah. Disini berbahaya," ujar Akashi pada si gadis.

Perempuan tersebut mengangguk cepat. Berlari ke tempat kawan-kawannya.

Pemuda crimson kembali mengamati pertarungan. Ia bisa saja menghentikan mereka. Namun Haizaki juga perlu diberi pelajaran. Pasalnya, Akashi sendiri muak dengan sikap liarnya.

"Haizaki bikin gara-gara lagi ya, Aka-chin?"

Nickname familiar barusan, memicu Akashi menengok ke arah pelaku. Mendongakkan kepala ia menemukan temannya, laki-laki jangkung berambut purple klimis yang berdiri santai di sebelahnya. Manik ametrish-nya terkesan bosan. Tapi binar matanya menyorotkan ketertarikan. Dia mengenakan kemeja krem yang lengannya digulung sesiku. Dasi hitam pendek, celana kain dengan high boots. Tangan kirinya menggenggam maibo. Di sisi pinggangnya tersarung pedang river witham.

"Kali ini apa lagi?" tanya Murasakibara Atsushi sambil mengunyah snack-nya malas. Matanya menganalisa situasi.

"Dia menantangku, seperti biasanya," Akashi kembali menghadap ke depan.

"Tapi?" Murasakibara merasa belum puas dengan jawaban tersebut. Dia tak heran bila Haizaki suka berulah. Namun jika Aomine sampai turun tangan menghadapinya, pasti remaja grey itu sudah bertindak kelewatan.

Setiap orang boleh menantang putra emas untuk berduel. Tentu bila Akashi memilih menerima tantangannya. Bukan menyerangnya secara sepihak. Jikalau terjadi, maka dia dianggap musuh. Orang yang harus dihukum karena bermaksud melukai atau membunuh putra emas. Ini adalah perintah mutlak dari Raja Teiko kepada rakyatnya. Sebagai anggota keluarga yang dekat dengan kerajaan, Akashi Seijurou harus dilindungi dan dihormati oleh setiap pihak. Jika tidak, maka akan ada konsekuensi yang harus dihadapi.

Untuk memastikan keselamatan Akashi, Pangeran memilih beberapa orang terpercaya yang ditugaskan menjadi pengawal pribadinya. Mereka diutus melindungi remaja crimson, mengawasi keadaan sekitarnya, dan bertindak saat diperlukan. Merekalah Kuroko Tatsuya, Aomine Daiki, Murasakibara Atsushi, serta tiga orang lagi.

"...Shougo ingin memukul anak perempuan yang bersamaku. Tapi Aomine melihatnya, dan mengira kalau dia mau melukaiku," terang Akashi.

Murasakibara mengangguk. "Hm, begitu. Mungkin salah paham, tapi aku mengerti mengapa Mine-chin melawan Haizaki. Karena dia sendiri kesal dengan kelakuan kasarnya," duganya.

Aomine mengayunkan pedangnya cepat. Menyabet Haizaki dari arah kiri. Namun lawannya berkelit. Dia membungkukkan badan, melayangkan tebasan dari bawah untuk mengenai kakinya. Membuat lelaki tan melompat tinggi menghindarinya. Ketika mendarat, Aomine melakukan tebasan banting dari atas. Ternyata Haizaki sudah bersiaga menahan terjangannya.

Aomine menekan pedangnya yang bergesekan dengan pedang Haizaki. "Kau tahu apa akibatnya kalau hal ini terdengar ke telinga Raja atau Pangeran?" geramnya menyorot nyalang.

"Memangnya apa?" Haizaki menyeringai lebar, mengeratkan pedangnya.

"Kau bisa dikeluarkan dari akademi."

"Oh, mau mengusirku? Silahkan saja."

Kedua senjata melibas. Aomine tertolak ke belakang.

Haizaki menegapkan badan. Ekspresi meremehkan yang menantang, terlukis di wajahnya. "Saat itu terjadi, kupastikan Akashi Seijurou menjadi target dendamku," ikrarnya.

Kalimat lancang barusan memicu para murid terkaget luar biasa. Haizaki Shougo mendeklarasikan perang? Ingin membunuh putra emas?

"Kalian, hentikan duel ini sekarang juga!!"

Teriakan itu membuat Aomine dan Haizaki menghentikan pertarungannya. Akashi, Murasakibara, dan peserta lainnya melihat instruktur material art datang mendekat dengan muka garang.

"Jelaskan, apa yang sedang terjadi disini sampai kelas terganggu?" tanya Aida Kagetora menuntut keterangan.

Siswa-siswi terbisu tak berani membuka suara. Takut ikut terseret dalam masalah. Murasakibara angkat tangan. Menciptakan semua perhatian tertuju padanya.

"Haizaki Shougo berniat melukai Akashi Seijurou. Aomine Daiki melawannya karena menurutnya dia sudah bertindak kelewatan," ungkapnya bernada datar.

Sang guru pembimbing diam mencerna keadaan. Mata tajamnya beralih memandang dua anak yang berdiri di tengah kerumunan. "Benarkah itu?"

Aomine balas menatap lurus. Mengangguk mantap. "Aku perlu memberikan penegasan pada Haizaki."

"Aku tahu tugasmu, Aomine. Tapi ini masih dalam lingkungan akademi, biar para guru yang memutuskan hukuman Haizaki," tutur Aida sebelum melirik ke arah pelaku utama keributan. "Pergilah ke ruang kepala sekolah. Jangan coba-coba kabur. Tunggu konsekuensi yang menantimu disana."

Haizaki berdecak menyarungkan pedangnya. "Terserah," netra grey-nya bergulir kepada Akashi. "Sampai bertemu lagi, putra emas," salamnya dengan bibir menyeringai sinis.

Anak-anak menyingkir memberi ruang untuk melintas. Haizaki keluar dari kerumunan, melangkah santai seolah merasa tak melakukan kesalahan. Sepeninggalan Haizaki, para murid berbisik-bisik. Penasaran bagaimana nasibnya.

"Semua, lanjutkan latihannya!!" perintah instruktur membubarkan mereka.

Aomine memutar pedang sebelum dimasukkan ke sarungnya. Dia berjalan menghampiri Akashi, Murasakibara, dan Aida.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Akashi-san?" tanya Aida menilik pemuda yang lebih pendek di antara mereka.

Akashi tersenyum ramah membalas. "Baik. Saya tidak terluka."

"Syukur," ucap sang guru. "Berhati-hatilah, karena banyak pihak yang cemburu dengan posisi istimewamu. Tak terkecuali, orang-orang yang berada di akademi ini," anjurnya.

Akashi sudah biasa mendapatkan ancaman. Tetapi baru pertama kali ini teman seperguruannya menunjukan taring kebencian padanya. "Saya mengerti."

"Kuharap kalian terus melindunginya," rujuk Aida pada Murasakibara dan Aomine.

Kedua pemuda jangkung mengangguk paham. Aida beranjak kembali ke arena, ingin meneruskan kelasnya.

"Kenapa tadi kau tidak langsung bergerak, Akashi?" tanya Aomine. Menurutnya, dia bisa menghajar Haizaki sebelum situasi menjadi runyam.

"Aku berniat menolak tantangan duel darinya. Tapi dia teralihkan oleh gadis yang bersamaku," jawab Akashi seraya mendudukkan diri ke bangku semula.

"Dia ingin berduel lagi?"

"Haizaki sangat rakus kemenangan. Makanya dia selalu menantang orang yang lebih kuat darinya," timbrung lelaki purple malas.

"Ck, beruntung aku melawannya," decih Aomine.

"Karena Mine-chin pikir punya kesempatan untuk mengirimnya ke ruang kepala sekolah?" alis Murasakibara terangkat.

Aomine menyeringai lebar membenarkan. "Tepat sekali."

Akashi menggeleng pelan.

"Ngomong-ngomong Kuroko kemana? Bukannya tadi dia bersamamu?" kepala Aomine tertoleh ke sekitar, mencari keberadaan Kuroko. Biasanya dia selalu menemani Akashi. Menempel terus kemanapun ia pergi.

"Mencariku, Aomine-kun?"

"Hwaa!!"

Murasakibara mengerjap cepat. Aomine terlonjak. Dibelakang mereka telah berdiri Kuroko Tatsuya. Pemuda bluenette yang memakai hem biru muda, dasi bolo, celana slim fit, dan black combat boots, membawa dua botol air mineral. Dagger miliknya tersarung di balik punggungnya.

Mata biru Aomine melotot. "Kuroko, sejak kapan kau disitu?!"

"Barusan," jawab Kuroko singkat dengan suara datar.

"Jangan mendadak nongol. Kau mau bikin aku sakit jantung?!" runtuk Aomine.

"Kau masih belum terbiasa dengan misdirection-ku, Aomine-kun? Kita sudah bersama selama empat tahun lho," tanya Kuroko menelengkan kepala sedikit. Memang sejak awal dirinya mempunyai hawa keberadaan yang tipis.

"Hah?! Mustahil terbiasa kalau kau suka datang dan pergi begitu saja!" jengkel Aomine.

"Kau mengagetkanku, Kuro-chin," sambung Murasakibara.

Akashi terkekeh. "Nampaknya keahlian sihir dan ketajaman indra kalian yang sangat kuat itu, tidak berlaku untuk Tatsuya."

"Aku sendiri heran, mengapa kalian masih belum mahir menyadariku?" Kuroko menyodorkan sebotol air pada Akashi.

Aomine memalingkan muka jengah. "Ck, lain kali lepaskan auramu saat mendekati kami. Aku tak mau mengira kau musuh."

"Aku bakal kelelahan kalau sering mengeluarkan aura lebih besar dari biasanya, Aomine-kun."

"Kalau begitu, beri kami suatu cara untuk menyadari kedatanganmu."

"Itu merepotkan. Sebaiknya kau memperkuat indra pendeteksi sihirmu saja."

"Apa?!"

"Jangan berisik, Mine-chin. Kelas masih berlangsung," tegur Murasakibara yang agak sebal dengan tingkah temannya.

"Salahkan dia yang mulai," hardik Aomine menunjuk tajam ke arah Kuroko.

Akashi menghela nafas sebelum meneguk minumnya. Kuroko merasakan keganjilan.

"Akashi-kun, apa terjadi sesuatu waktu aku pergi?" tanyanya pelan. Raut penasaran tercetak samar di wajah stoic-nya. Hanya Akashi yang menyadari perubahan tersebut.

Pemuda purle melanjutkan makan camilannya yang sempat terlupakan. "Haizaki bikin ulah lagi," sahutnya.

"Dia mau menantang Akashi berduel. Tapi aku sudah mengirimnya ke ruang kepala sekolah," Aomine meneruskan.

"Penjelasanmu kurang kumengerti, Aomine-kun," kata Kuroko blak-blakan.

"Mine-chin payah~"

"Berisik!"

Kuroko menatap Akashi. "Sepertinya cukup serius."

Remaja merah tersenyum kecil. "Tenang saja, biar para guru yang mengurusnya," ia meletakkan botolnya. "Lalu, kenapa kau tadi lama sekali Tetsuya?"

"Ah, tadi aku mengobrol sebentar."

Ketiga temannya memandang pemuda pendek itu berbarengan.

"Dengan siapa?" lelaki berkulit gelap menyuarakan diri.

Kuroko tersenyum tipis hampir tak ketara. "Dengan Kagami-kun."

"Oh, Bakagami sudah balik kesini rupanya," ujar Aomine. Mengingat sosok yang dibicarakannya pergi ke Istana sejak dua hari lalu.

"Ya, kami berpapasan di luar. Dia juga memberitahu jika Ouji-sama berkunjung kemari."

Akashi melebarkan matanya kejut. "Ouji-sama?"

"Jarang-jarang pangeran datang mendadak begini. Tanpa pemberitahuan resmi pula. Ada apa, ya?" gumam Murasakibara.

"Lalu dimana Bakagami sekarang?" tanya Aomine.

"Dia ke ruang kepala sekolah untuk menyampaikan kehadiran Pangeran. Dan meminta Akashi-kun ikut bergabung di private room." balas Kuroko.

Akashi mengangguk. Mengambil pedang robin hood-nya dan menghilangkannya ke dalam sihir. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Tolong ijinkan pada instruktur Aida."

Ketiga kawannya mengiyakan. Ketika mau keluar aula, Kuroko memanggil, membuatnya menoleh ke arah sahabatnya.

"Aku akan menjemputmu setelah pelajaran selesai."

"Ok," sahut Akashi.

Usai berganti baju dengan seragam utama sekolah—kemeja tosca, dasi hitam, berlapis blazer putih, celana kain hitam, dan loafers—pemuda crimson meninggalkan gedung latihan menuju ke private room. Lokasinya terpisah dari area bangunan sekolah. Berada di balik taman belakang yang ditumbuhi pohon-pohon musim. Salju yang turun kemarin malam membuat lingkungan terselimut warna putih.

Di depan pintu masuk mansion mungil tersebut, nampak tiga orang berbaju militer kerajaan— coat dark red panjang dengan double collar, terdapat lambang sayap putih dan hitam yang bertindihan di punggungnya, black straight jeans, dan high boots– sedang berjaga.

Akashi tersenyum lebar mengenali mereka. "Mibuchi-san, Hayama-san, Kazunari, lama tak berjumpa," sapanya.

Pria jangkung bersurai hitam legam yang diikat pony tail rendah, tersentak melihatnya. "Sei-chan!" sumringah Mibuchi Reo langsung berlari memeluknya. "Sudah lama ya, aku kangen," ungkapnya sembari menyandarkan kening ke bahu kiri Akashi.

Remaja merah terkekeh. Tubuhnya yang pendek tenggelam dalam rengkuhannya. Ia balas menepuk punggung lebar Mibuchi pelan.

"Yo, Akashi. Bagaimana kabarmu?" laki-laki berambut coklat gelap melangkah mendekat. Kazunari Takao menyengir lebar.

Akashi menilik dari balik bahu Mibuchi. "Baik," ujarnya.

"Mibuchi-senpai, mau sampai kapan kau memeluk Akashi?" pria muda berambut pirang cepak mengangkat segaris alis. Hayama Kotaro.

"Aku butuh mengisi daya rinduku pada Sei-chan," Mibuchi makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Oi, aku juga ingin tahu!" pria kuning menyalak.

Mibuchi menoleh melempar death-glare. "Tak akan kubiarkan kau menyentuh Sei-chan!"

"Hah, kenapa?"

"Hanya aku yang boleh melakukannya."

"Apa?! Dia bukan properti pribadimu!"

"Oh, rupanya ada yang cemburu~"

"Sial kau—"

"Hei, sudahlah," Kazunari menengahi. Bingung tiap kali bertemu remaja merah, keduanya selalu berebut. "Kalian bisa membuat Akashi terlambat. Ouji-sama sudah menunggu di dalam."

"Eeeh~"

Akashi melepaskan pelukannya. "Kita bisa mengobrol nanti. Aku juga ingin mendengar cerita kalian," katanya menenangkan sahabat lamanya.

"Ck, ya sudah," Hayama berdecak tak rela. Tangan kanannya terangkat mengacak surai merah remaja yang lebih pendek darinya. "Senang berjumpa lagi denganmu," ujarnya tersenyum teduh.

Kazunari membukakan pintu mansion, menyilahkan Akashi masuk sebelum kembali menutupnya. Ia berjalan melintasi lorong berhias lampu gantung. Bergerak ke private room yang disediakan khusus bagi keluarga kerajaan kala berkunjung.

Ruangan itu didesain elegan. Lengang nan simple. Dindingnya ber-wallpaper klasik dengan lantai beige. Pada tengahnya terdapat sofa putih yang mengelilingi meja persegi berangkat besi dan kaca, vas bunga lily menjadi pemanis. Drum chandelier menggantung di langit-langit berhias ukiran cantik. Rak buku besar dirapatkan ke dinding. Jendela raksasa bergorden hitam terbuka separuh. Ada teras yang menghadap ke latar hutan samping perguruan.

Akashi menjejakkan kakinya ke teras. Lantainya berlapis kayu mahoni. Tepian pagarnya dihiasi tanaman yang kini kering akibat terkena salju. Terdapat satu sofa panjang, dua armchair, dan meja di bagian kanan. Seorang pria tampan berambut raven duduk membaca buku dalam pangkuannya.

"Kau terlambat, Seijuro," kata Nijimura Shuuzou seraya menutup buku, meletakkannya ke atas meja. Sepasang iris silver menatap lekat.

Akashi membungkuk sedikit. "Maafkan saya tidak menyambut kedatangan Ouji-sama ke perguruan," ungkapnya sopan.

Laki-laki ber-sweater putih, grey wool overcoat, syal rajut, celana hitam, dan ankle boots itu berdiri. Mulai melangkah menghampiri pemuda yang lebih pendek beberapa senti darinya. "Kau yang biasanya sangat peka merasakan kehadiranku. Mengapa sekarang tidak?" tanya Pangeran. Mengingat tiap kali dirinya datang ke perguruan, Akashi pasti menyambutnya. Walau dadakan sekalipun.

Akashi menegakkan badan, bibirnya tersenyum kecil. "Hari ini saya tidak begitu fokus."

"Sei," Nijimura menggunakan nada rendah yang menuntut. Ekspresi mukanya datar namun binar matanya menyorot tajam selidik.

Akashi terbisu sejenak. Memandang sang Putra Mahkota lurus. "Aku baik-baik saja, nii-san," tuturnya meyakinkan.

Pria raven menghembuskan nafas pelan. "Kuharap begitu, ototou." Dia melepaskan syal rajut. Melingkarkannya ke leher remaja yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai saudara.

Akashi membiarkan sosok yang lebih tua darinya itu memakaikan syal kepadanya. Ia bisa saja menolak, namun Nijimura pasti memaksa. Pangeran memang sangat protektif bila sudah menyangkut kondisinya yang rentan terhadap cuaca ekstrim, apalagi kalau musim dingin tiba.

Keduanya beralih duduk di kursi panjang samping pagar. Sebuah nampan berisi tiga cangkir, teko keramik, berikut sepiring camilan tersedia di atas meja. Nijimura menuangkan teh ke dalam cangkir.

"Bagaimana keadaan selama ini?" tanya Nijimura menyerahkan cangkir. Sudah tiga minggu dia tak singgah ke perguruan.

Akashi menerima sodorannya. "Kegiatan sekolah berjalan lancar. Turnamen akan digelar dalam waktu dekat. Para murid mulai mempersiapkan diri."

"Ho, kurang seminggu lagi ya."

"Ya, Kepala sekolah sudah menyetujui proposalnya. Para perfect telah menyusun acaranya. "

"Baiklah. Mungkin Shirogane-san membawa laporannya padaku nanti," angguk Pangeran paham.

Usai meneguk tehnya, Akashi berucap. "Ada apa nii-san tiba-tiba kesini?"

Nijimura merilekskan punggungnya ke sandaran sofa. "Kemarin diselenggarakan pertemuan dengan para menteri di istana. Kepala perhubungan negara memberitahuku. Bahwa Putri Aida Riko dari kerajaan Seirin, akan datang kemari."

Akashi mengerjap. "Alasannya?"

"Alasan resminya untuk mengenal lebih jauh kerajaan Teiko. Memperdalam hubungan kita dengan kerjasama politik dan militer."

"Alasan di baliknya?"

Nijimura menggerling, menatap serius adiknya. "Aida-hime mau membicarakan aktivitas agresif monster kegelapan yang muncul di perbatasan timur negaranya. Sepertinya mereka menyerang dalam jumlah besar, mampu menekan pasukan di perbatasannya. Hime berniat memperingatkan kita."

"Perbatasan timur Seirin itu dekat dengan wilayah Selatan Teiko. Selama ini, tidak ada info soal pergerakan monster kegelapan disana," pikir Akashi.

Nijimura meraih cangkir tehnya sebelum melanjutkan. "Panglima yang menjaga di perbatasan Selatan juga melapor, bahwa tidak terjadi hal fatal apapun selain monster-monster kecil yang berulah. Kini dia mengutus bawahannya untuk memeriksa pesisir pantai Selatan lebih lanjut, yang mana dekat dengan pulau kegelapan."

Akashi mengerutkan alis curiga. "Tapi aneh. Setelah sekian lama, mengapa pasukan monster kegelapan menyerang? Bukankah Raja Iblis masih tertidur dalam segel Raja Cahaya?"

"Dalam legenda sejarah, peperangan panjang antara manusia dan monster kegelapan berakhir dengan Raja Cahaya yang mengorbankan nyawanya untuk menyegel Raja Iblis," terang Nijimura mengingat dekrit sejarah dunia 200 tahun silam. Dia menyesap tehnya berlahan. "Akibat segel yang membuat pemimpinnya tertidur dalam perut bumi, para monster ikut menghilang. Karena fisik mereka tak mampu menahan aura suci yang dilepaskan oleh Raja Cahaya. Mereka tidak mati, tapi bersembunyi menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk bangkit kembali."

"Apakah kau ingin mengatakan, kalau sekarang segel Raja Iblis mulai memudar sehingga ada kemungkinan dia bangun dari tidurnya? Makanya monster menyerang?" tebak Akashi.

"Hanya dugaan, namun Ou-sama sudah memerintahkan para panglima untuk memperkuat pertahanan di sekitar benteng perbatasan. Juga mengirim banyak regu pengintai untuk mengamati daerah luar pulau kegelapan," Nijimura menaruh tehnya. "Tujuanku kesini adalah menyampaikan pesan Ou-sama pada Shirogane-san, untuk memperketat penjagaan sekitar serta memperingatkan para murid agar tak meninggalkan area sekolah waktu malam hari. Intinya melakukan pencegahan dini."

Remaja crimson terbisu sejenak. 'Apakah perang akan kembali menjarah negeri ini? Merenggut kedamaian yang berlangsung selama 200 tahun ini?' batinnya.

Netra silver Putra Mahkota menangkap binar resah yang terpancar di manik merah adiknya. Wajah putih itu memang datar tapi matanya tidak mampu menyembunyikan perasaannya. "Kau tak perlu cemas, Sei."

Pewaris tunggal Akashi balas menatap lekat.

"Para panglima bersumpah untuk memastikan keamanan rakyat dan negeri. Kalaupun monster kegelapan menyerang, kekuatan mereka tak sebanding dengan pasukan sihir kita yang handal. Kita harus percaya hal itu," tutur Nijimura tersenyum tipis meyakinkan.

"...uum, aku percaya," Akashi tersenyum mengangguk pelan.

Putra mahkota mengganti topik. "Jadi, bagaimana kondisimu?"

"Tidak banyak berubah, selain jadwal kegiatan yang padat. Namun aku bisa menyelesaikannya," jawab Akashi sebelum meneguk tehnya.

Nijimura mendesau. "Bukan Sei. Aku bertanya bagaimana kondisimu," katanya memandang intens. Menuntut kejujuran.

Laki-laki berperawakan kurus itu terdiam sebentar. Meletakkan cangkirnya tanpa mengangkat kepala untuk membalas tatapan kakaknya. Ia memperhatikan cincin bermanik ruby yang tersemat di jari tengah pada tangan kanannya.

"Tubuhku dalam keadaan fit. Selama tiga minggu ini tak ada efek fatal yang ditimbulkan dari tato itu. Tetapi dokter masih harus memantau perkembangannya," gumamnya.

Nijimura menggeram. Ekspresi marah bercampur prihatin tergambar di wajah tampannya. Dia mengepalkan kedua tangan di pangkuannya kesal.

"Akan kuminta dokter dan guru sihir hitam dari kerajaan datang kesini untuk memeriksamu."

Akashi tercengang. Kelopak matanya melebar. "Nii-san, kau tak—"

"Jangan membantah, Sei!" bentak pria yang lebih tua 4 tahun darinya itu kasar. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan tato terkutuk itu menggerogoti hidupmu. Kau harus selamat, apapun caranya, apapun yang perlu dikorbankan, kau harus tetap hidup!" lanjutnya menyalang tajam.

Akashi merapatkan bibirnya. Ia jarang mendapati Nijimura menggunakan nada tinggi ketika bicara dengannya. Nampaknya, dia sangat serius. Ia tahu betul sifat Pangeran, bila sudah memutuskan sesuatu, dia akan melakukan segala cara agar keinginannya tercapai.

Telapak kanan Akashi menyentuh dada kirinya. Tepat diatas jantung. Tempat tato tersebut terlukis di kulitnya.

Tato kutukan yang ditanamkan kepadanya sewaktu berumur 7 tahun. Menandakan bahwa Akashi adalah mangsa yang sudah ditandai oleh monster tertentu. Tato itu menyerap daya hidupnya. Memakan energi magis-nya sedikit demi sedikit. Membuat tubuhnya mudah lelah dan sakit. Saat mencapai batas, nyawanya akan dimangsa monster pelaku.

Selama 9 tahun ini, ibunya Shiori, sang kepala keluarga Akashi berupaya mencari cara untuk melepaskan kutukan tersebut. Bahkan sampai mendatang para ahli sihir dari berbagai negara. Namun, tidak berhasil. Lantaran mereka tak pernah menjumpai lambang magis yang mempunyai kekuatan seperti ini. Katanya teknik yang ditanamkan sangat asing. Apabila salah dalam menggunakan mantra pelepasan, maka daya hidupnya makin cepat terserap habis.

Di usianya yang ke-16 tahun, Akashi pun masih berjuang melawan kutukan. Masih mencari cara untuk memusnahkannya. Meski ada rasa putus asa terbesit dalam hatinya. Ingin ia menyerah, namun tak mau mengecewakan orang-orang tercintanya. Tidak sanggup melihat mereka bersedih.

Sesungguhnya, remaja crimson tidak ingat bagaimana kejadian ketika monster muncul dan memberikan tato padanya. Yang ia tahu, waktu bangun di pagi hari, tato itu sudah terlukis di dadanya.

"...Aku mengerti," lirih Akashi. Sepasang netra scarlet menyorot lemah. "Akan kuturuti keinginanmu. Jadi, kumohon nii-san. Jangan bersedih lagi, ya," ungkapnya meraih tangan kiri Nijimura. Menyentuhnya lembut sarat menenangkan.

Putra mahkota memandang tangan mereka yang bertautan. Telapak Akashi yang mungil tenggelam dalam tangan besarnya. Hangat namun kurus. Selama dia mengamati, fisik pemuda crimson tetap ramping, tak seperti pertumbuhan remaja laki-laki umumnya.

Nijimura mengeratkan genggamannya. Dalam batin bersumpah untuk menyelamatkan adik tersayangnya dari belenggu monster.

Momen mereka harus berakhir saat pemuda tampan berambut gradasi merah-hitam muncul sekembalinya menyampaikan pesan Pangeran kepada kepala sekolah.

"Ouji-sama, Shirogane-san akan hadir sebentar lagi," kata Kagami Taiga membungkuk hormat. "Dan Akashi, Kuroko sudah menunggumu di depan," sambungnya menegapkan badan.

Nijimura mengernyitkan dahi. "Kuroko?"

"Oh ya, Tetsuya bilang akan menjemputmu waktu pelajaran selesai," cetus Akashi melepas tangannya. Ia bangun dari duduknya. "Aku harus pergi, nii-san."

"Kuantar, sekalian aku ingin ketemu Kuroko," ujar laki-laki raven ikut berdiri.

"Senang kau kembali, Taiga," Akashi melempar senyum ramah.

Remaja berbadan tinggi nan kekar yang mengenakan seragam militer kerajaan itu mengangguk, balas tersenyum lebar. "Ayo."

Ketiganya masuk, melewati ruangan luas bernuansa homely. Setibanya di pintu, Kagami memutar knop untuk membukanya.

Di luar, ada pemuda bersurai bluenette mengobrol dengan Mibuchi, Hayama, dan Kazunari. Dia sudah berganti memakai seragam Teiko. Ketika melihat sahabat kecilnya keluar bersama Pangeran, dia segera menegapkan badan. Menundukkan kepala untuk memberi salam.

"Sudah lama tidak berjumpa, Ouji-sama," tutur Kuroko sopan.

Nijimura mengangguk. "Aa, kelihatannya kau sehat, Kuroko."

"Benar."

"Dan kemampuan misdirection-nya makin hebat saja. Aku tak menyadari kedatangannya sama sekali tadi. Tahu-tahu sudah nongol disini," eluh Hayama mengingat kejadian beberapa menit lalu. Dimana Kuroko tiba-tiba berdiri di sebelahnya kala mereka bertiga asyik berbincang.

"Aku juga, Hayama-senpai. Waktu pergi ke ruang kepala sekolah, mendadak Kuroko bersuara dari belakang punggungku. Bikin aku kaget setengah mati," dukung Kagami melipat lengan di depan dada kesal.

"Ha? Bukannya kau sudah bersama dengannya lebih dari empat tahun, Kagami?" heran Kazunari. Kagami adalah salah satu pengawal Akashi yang belajar di akademi Teiko. Harusnya dia sudah terbiasa.

Kagami lantas menyahut. "Siapa yang bakal terbiasa jika Kuroko suka hilang dan muncul begitu saja?"

"Kagami-kun, ucapanmu sama dengan Aomine-kun," timbrung Kuroko.

"Apa—?!"

"Memang betul, aku juga tak merasakan hawa keberadaannya," Mibuchi mengguk mengerti.

Nijimura menggeleng pelan melihat interaksi lima prajurit kepercayaannya. "Terkadang aku ragu dengan ketajaman deteksi sihir kalian. Buktinya, Kuroko terlewat begitu saja," sarkasnya.

"Ouji-sama, kami hanya manusia. Dia saja yang sangat berbeda dari yang lain," Hayama meringis.

"Oh, maksud senpai aku bukan manusia?" Kuroko melirik sinis.

"Tidak ada salahnya aku meragukanmu."

"Kau menghinaku, Hayama-senpai?"

"Memang benar, 'kan? Delapan tahun lalu kau mendadak muncul, tanpa identitas, hilang ingatan pula—"

"Hayama-san!"

Bentakan Akashi membungkam komentar pedas si pria kuning. Mata scarlet-nya menyorot tajam kepada Hayama. Menantangnya bila berani melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Hayama segera berpaling. Tak ingin melihat raut kemarahan Akashi. "Maaf," gumamnya agak terpaksa.

Keheningan melanda mereka. Atmosfer udara berubah berat. Mibuchi mengangkat kepalan tangan, memukul keras puncak kepala temannya.

"Sakit—!"

"Pikirkan dulu sebelum keceplosan bicara, idiot."

Nijimura turut menegur. "Kotaro, seharusnya kau tak perlu mengumbar masa lalu orang lain. Apalagi mencelanya. Sekali lagi kau lakukan terang-terangan, hukuman menantimu."

Hayama terdiam, tapi mengangguk paham.

Akashi berjalan menghampiri Kuroko. Memegang lengan kanannya. "Jangan diambil hati," lirihnya.

Remaja bluenette tersenyum tipis. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Akashi-kun."

Kagami mendesah. "Ouji-sama, aku akan kembali ke asrama. Lalu ikut pelajaran dengan Akashi dan Kuroko," ujarnya berpamitan.

"Baiklah. Lagipula tugasmu sudah selesai, Taiga. Pergilah," Nijimura menyetujui. Dia mendekati Akashi, merangkul bahunya. "Kita akan bertemu lagi sepulang sekolah nanti, ok?" ucapnya tersenyum lembut.

Akashi balas senyum lebar mengiyakan.

Pangeran memandang Kuroko. "Jagalah dia. Aku mengandalkanmu, phantom sixth man," titahnya.

"Baik, Ouji-sama," Kuroko mengangguk menyanggupi.

Akashi menarik Kuroko untuk kembali ke gedung sekolah. Kagami mengekori mereka. Meninggalkan empat orang yang berdiri mengamati kepergiannya.

Nijimura memperhatikan punggung sang adik. "Kotaro, aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu yang meragukan kesetiaan Kuroko," ungkapnya tanpa berpaling.

Hayama menoleh menghadapnya. Diikuti Mibuchi dan Kazunari.

"Keberadaannya yang mendadak muncul di depan rumah Akashi delapan tahun silam. Sifat dan kemampuan sihir misteriusnya. Hilang ingatan. Ditambah hawa kehadiran yang tipis."

Putra Mahkota mengutarakan isi hati yang selama ini dia pendam, mengenai anak bluenette yang selalu menemani adiknya.

"Selama ini, aku sadar Kuroko tak pernah menunjukkan kesetiannya padaku."

Ketiga prajurit pribadinya menegang. Masing-masing melebarkan mata terkejut mendengarnya.

"Karena dia hanya mempedulikan Seijurou. Hanya loyal kepadanya."

Nijimura mengepalkan tangan.

"—Aku berharap dia bukanlah musuh dalam selimut seperti yang kutakutkan."

.

.

.

.

.

Kagami berpisah dengan Akashi dan Kuroko untuk menuju asrama. Dia berjanji akan bergabung bersama mereka nanti.

Kini kedua pemuda bertinggi badan sama, melintasi lorong gedung yang menjadi tempat belajar mereka. Hendak ke kelas selanjutnya untuk mengikuti mata kuliah akademik.

"Dasar Hayama-san. Aku tak percaya dia mengatakan hal seperti itu," gerutu Akashi melangkah di depan Kuroko.

Laki-laki bluenette merespon santai. "Itu benar adanya, Akashi-kun. Aku mengerti mengapa dia melakukannya."

"Aku memang memintamu untuk tak memasukkannya dalam hati. Tapi kau terlalu baik, Tetsuya. Seharusnya kau lebih melawannya," Akashi berhenti. Ia berbalik, memandangnya kesal.

"Membela diri hanya membuat situasi tambah runyam. Aku sudah terbiasa dipandang rendah," Kuroko turut berhenti. Matanya menggerling ke jendela di dinding sepanjang lorong. Memperlihatkan luasnya lingkungan akademik.

"Darimana aku berasal. Seperti apa diriku yang sebenarnya dulu. Mengapa aku bisa ada disini. Aku masih tak bisa mengingat apapun sampai sekarang," tuturnya. "Yang kutahu, memori pertama adalah kau yang menemukanku malam itu di depan rumahmu."

Akashi terdiam, menilik raut wajah Kuroko. Sahabatnya itu sering dikatakan minim ekspresi. Tapi Akashi bisa melihat jelas perubahannya. Meski samar ia dapat mengetahui bagaimana perasaan Kuroko sekarang. Dia agak terguncang, bagai anak kecil yang tersesat.

—Seperti malam delapan tahun silam.

Akashi mendekat. Menggenggam lengan kiri Kuroko dengan kedua tangannya.

"Nee Tetsuya, kau ingat janji yang kita buat?"

Kuroko balik menatapnya.

Pemuda crimson mengulas senyum menenangkan.

"—Kita akan selalu bersama, apapun yang terjadi, aku percaya padamu. Dan kau harus percaya padaku."

Netra biru langit Kuroko melebar. Aah, benar juga. Bagaimana dia hampir melupakannya?

"Makanya kita pasti akan menemukan ingatanmu. Aku tidak peduli siapa identitasmu yang sesungguhnya, karena bagiku, kau tetaplah Kuroko Tetsuya yang aku kenal," ungkap Akashi.

Ya, Sosok di hadapannya ini adalah penyelamatnya. Yang mengajarinya untuk berteman serta mempercayai orang lain. Yang memberikan kenangan demi kenangan untuk mengisi kekosongan hidupnya. Dan dia sudah bersumpah akan melindunginya.

—Kuroko tak akan berkhianat.

Karenanya, misi utamanya sekarang adalah mencari cara untuk melepaskan tato terkutuk itu dari Akashi. Sebelum nyawanya dimakan oleh monster kegelapan.

Kuroko tak akan membiarkan pemuda tersayangnya menjadi mangsa iblis.

Keduanya kembali berjalan. Bunyi ketukan sepatu memantul dalam kesunyian lorong.

"Oh ya, Akashi-kun. Aku mendapatkan informasi tentang benda yang kau cari," cetus Kuroko.

Akashi tersentak. Langsung menoleh ke arahnya. "Benarkah? Dari siapa? Dimana tempatnya?" berondong nya.

"Chihiro-kun. Dia mengatakan kalau benda itu mungkin ada di wilayah timur Teiko. Sebab terakhir kali ayahnya bercerita padanya, dia pernah melihat ayahmu membawanya saat bertempur melawan pasukan monster kegelapan," terang Kuroko.

Akashi bergumam. "Wilayah timur ya, ibu juga pernah bilang kalau ayah gugur dalam peperangan di timur kerajaan Teiko. Benarkah ada disana?"

"—Kita harus kesana, malam ini kita akan menyelinap keluar."

Kuroko mengerjap kaget. "—Eh?"

.

.

.

.

.

 **Back to Present.**

"Kuroko-cchi, sebenarnya kalian sedang mencari apa, sih?" sambat laki-laki blonde alias Kise Ryouta.

Dia mengikuti dua kawannya yang sudah melangkah lebih dulu di depan. Kini mereka telah memasuki kastil kuno hutan pohon cemara. Bagian dalamnya gelap, membuat Kise harus mengeluarkan burung emas untuk menerangi sekitar. Kacau, banyak reruntuhan yang berserakan. Pilar-pilar roboh. Langit-langit ruangan, jendela, serta dindingnya berlubang. Bahkan perabotannya rusak termakan usia. Layaknya habis terkena kerusuhan.

"Kise-kun, sekali lagi kau mengeluh, kubungkam mulutmu," ancam Kuroko menggerling tajam.

Kise kicep dibuatnya.

Netra merah Akashi meneliti sekeliling. Mencari petunjuk jika benda yang dicarinya ada disini. Namun sepanjang mata memandang hanya puing-puing yang nampak.

Kemudian ia mendapati sebuah pintu yang tertutup rapat di ujung ruangan. Dibandingkan yang lain, pintu itu masih solid. Membuatnya penasaran dengan apa yang berada di balik sana.

Kise maju mendahuluinya, meraih gagang pintu besi karatan tersebut. "Biar aku yang memeriksa lebih dulu. Akashi-cchi tetap bersama Kuroko-cchi," katanya.

Dirinya mengemban tugas sebagai pengawal Putra Emas. Maka walau ingin melindungi Kuroko, Kise harus memprioritaskan keselamatan Akashi.

Ketika pintu kayu terbuka, yang menyambut mereka adalah aula luas nan kosong. Anehnya, interiornya masih bagus, tak ada kerusakan. Lantai marbel monochrome dengan dinding berwarna kelabu. Tiada perabotan, hanya satu chandeleir yang menggantung di langit-langit. Burung sihir Kise terbang merubah dirinya menjadi api demi menyalakan lilin-lilinnya.

Kise menjejakkan kakinya masuk. Diikuti Akashi lalu Kuroko. Mata ketiganya awas mengamati sekitar. Berlahan-lahan mereka merasakan atmofer udara berubah memberat.

"Ada energi magis yang terkumpul disini," gumam Kuroko menyadari keganjalan.

Akashi mengangguk. Ia beralih menatap permukaan lantai. "Asalnya dari bawah."

Kise berjongkok. Mengulurkan jemarinya untuk meraba tekstur batuan dingin tersebut. Dia mencoba mendeteksi darimana sihirnya terpancar. "Menurutku, ada ruang rahasia di bawah sini. Dilindungi dengan tabir sihir yang kuat," kepalanya terangkat ke arah dua sahabatnya. "Mau kuhancurkan-ssu?" tawarnya menyeringai.

"Lakukanlah," remaja crimson mengiyakan.

Kise sumringah. Dia berdiri seraya mengeluarkan pedangnya dari sihir yang berpusat di tangan kanannya. White assassin sword dengan laras putih.

Pemuda bluenette mengandeng Akashi mundur untuk memberi ruang.

Lelaki pirang mengangkat pedangnya tinggi ke atas kepala. Dia menyalurkan energi magisnya. Membuat laras tajamnya terselimuti cahaya emas. Kemudian mengayunkannya cepat, gerakan membanting yang membentur dinding kasat mata yang melindungi permukaan lantai. Menyeringai senang, Kise menambah tekanan sihirnya. Menciptakan retakan pada tabir hingga pecah layaknya kaca. Lalu menabrak lantai, menghancurkannya porak-poranda.

Akashi menutup setengah wajahnya menghindari debu yang mengambang ke udara.

Kuroko menggeleng pelan melihat hasil kerja kawannya yang porak-parik. "Lain kali, gunakan tenaga sedikit saja, Kise-kun. Jangan meniru kebuasan Aomine-kun."

Kise tergelak. Memutar pedangnya sebelum dimasukkan ke sarung kulit. "Maaf, aku terlalu bersemangat-ssu."

Akashi menilik ke lubang besar yang diciptakan Kise. Dari atas, hanya nampak ruangan gelap tanpa ujung. Namun dari aura magis yang terpancar kuat, sudah pasti benda itu ada dalam sana.

"Baiklah, aku perlu jawabannya sekarang-ssu. Benda apa yang kau cari? Aku tak mau sampai harus melaporkan hal ini ke Ouji-sama," Kise melipat kedua lengan di depan dada menuntut kejelasan.

Mereka sudah menyelinap keluar akademi. Melanggar tata tertib yang seharusnya tidak dilakukan oleh siswa teladan seperti Akashi. Tapi bila sudah begini, berarti urusannya sangat serius.

Kuroko melirik sahabat kecilnya. "Sebaiknya kita jujur, Akashi-kun."

Putra Emas menghela nafas. "Aku mencari bola kristal sihir yang dahulu dibawa ayahku saat bertempur di daerah timur kerajaan Teiko ini. Setelah ayahku gugur melawan pasukan monster kegelapan, bola itu hilang. Ibuku berkata, dalam bola tersimpan kekuatan misterius yang diturunkan ke setiap pewaris Akashi. Kemungkinan bisa menjadi kunci untuk melepaskan tato yang ada di badanku," terangnya panjang lebar.

"Benarkah?" Kise tercengang. "Kalau begitu kita harus cepat menemukannya-ssu."

"Untuk itulah kami datang kemari," Kuroko menimbrung.

"Kayaknya, kita perlu turun memeriksanya. Biar aku duluan-ssu," usul Kise. Mengambil ancang-ancang dan melompat terjun ke lubang.

Akashi turut melompat turun bersama Kuroko.

Mereka mendarat di ruangan yang menyerupai aula seperti sebelumnya. Namun tanpa chandeleir. Menjadikan suasana makin gelap pekat.

Kise celingukan. "Aku tak melihat apapun," guramnya yang hanya menjumpai kegelapan. Firasat buruk kembali menghinggapi batinnya.

Kuroko waspada memperhatikan sekeliling.

Akashi mengerutkan kedua alis curiga. Menurut ibunya, bola kristal sihir memancar cahaya yang menerangi kegelapan. Sinar putih yang mampu memurnikan atau menguatkan segala bentuk aliran sihir. Energi magis barusan berpusat disini, seharusnya dugaannya betul kalau benda itu tertidur disini.

Akashi melangkah ke sebelah Kise.

Tiba-tiba, jantungnya berdebar keras. Dadanya sesak seolah diremas kuat. Rasa panas mulai menjalari kulitnya.

Tatonya—bereaksi.

"Ugh—"

"Akashi-kun!" pekik Kuroko, bergegas lari menahan tubuh sobatnya agar tak terjatuh.

Kise terkejut. Khawatir mendapati temannya merintih kesakitan. "Ada apa, Akashi-cchi?!"

Kuroko merangkul bahu Akashi. Memandunya duduk ke lantai. Raut mukanya memucat. Nafasnya tersenggal. Disertai keringat dingin. Satu tangan mencengkram kain mantel bagian dada.

Mendadak raungan keras menggelegar. Menciptakan gema dalam aula. Dari suaranya, tentu bukanlah hewan biasa. Kise kembali menghadap depan. Waspada pada sesuatu yang mendatangi mereka.

Kuroko merapatkan Akashi dalam pelukannya. Membuat pemuda crimson sepenuhnya bersandar kepadanya. Ia masih fokus untuk meredakan nyeri akibat efek tato.

Dari kegelapan, muncul sepasang kaki berkuku lancip layaknya mata pedang. Disusul sepasang lagi. Bergerak maju menjejaki lantai, mengeluarkan bentuk tubuh seutuhnya.

Makhluk tersebut ialah Serigala mistis berbulu hitam kemerahan. Mempunyai badan besar setinggi 3 meter. Sepasang sayap kelelawar mengembang di punggungnya. Dua ekornya melibas. Mata kuning berpupil sipit bagai ular, menyorot lapar ke tiga sosok manusia yang menjadi calon makanannya. Dia menggeram, mulutnya terbuka menampilkan deretan gigi taring tajam. Yang lebih mencengangkan, di keningnya tertanam bola kristal yang bersinar putih. Mengandung energi magis yang menguatkan aura gelapnya.

Monster kegelapan.

"Sial, mengapa bisa makhluk kegelapan muncul disini? Bagaimana dia menembus perbatasan?" umpat Kise. Mata topaz-nya memincing kala menyadari benda di kening serigala. "Itu—mungkinkah bola sihir yang dimaksud Akashi-cchi?"

"Ya, tidak salah lagi," tegas Kuroko.

"Berarti, kita harus mengalahkannya dulu agar bisa mendapatkannya?" duga Kise sembari memandang awas gerak-gerik mahkluk itu. Tangannya menggenggam gagang pedang. Menghunuskan larasnya ke depan. "Ugh, kayaknya dia monster yang tangguh-ssu. Aku ragu bisa menghabisinya sendirian."

Kuroko berpendapat demikian. Dia ingin membantu, tapi harus menjaga Akashi.

"Mundurlah, Kuroko-cchi." Kise berpaling meliriknya. Bibirnya menyeringai tipis. "Aku akan berusaha, jadi tolong lindungi Akashi-cchi, ok?"

"...Hati-hati," tutur Kuroko. Dia meletakkan satu lengan ke punggung Akashi, selagi yang lain di lengkukan lututnya. Berdiri sambil menggendong sahabatnya untuk pergi menjauhi medan pertarungan.

Kise menatap musuhnya. Memasang kuda-kuda bertarung. Sang monster bergerak ke samping, menggeram buas.

"Majulah, akan kurebut bola itu darimu."

.

.

.

 ** _Tsuzuku..._**

.

.

.

Hai, konnichiwa...

mohon maaf sudah menghadirkan fanfic baru ini, padahal yang sebelumnya saja masih belum kelar, hehe...

takutnya ceritaku yang ini ntar hilang, jadi ku post dulu...

terima kasih sudah membaca, mohon kritik, saran, dan dukungannya ya...


	2. Dia yang Mengalaminya

**Warmth That Won't Fade**

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

Genre : Romance Fantasy

Warning : BL, malexmale, Shounen ai, Action, Magic, School life, Military, AU, OOC, Typo nyelip, dll.

.

.

.

.

.

Ledakan dahsyat menghancurkan kastil kuno dari dalam. Tanah bertumbuh pepohonan cemara bergetar hebat. Batu-batuan berserakan seiring debu berterbangan. Salju malam itu sudah berhenti, kabut telah sirna. Tetapi hawa dingin yang menusuk masih terasa.

Lelaki berambut pirang mendarat ke atas batu bekas reruntuhan bangunan. Jaket parka yang dipakainya berkibar. Pedang white assassin tergenggam erat di tangan kanannya.

Kise Ryouta berdecak mendapati bahu kirinya tergores. Menyebabkan darah merembes bajunya. "Sial, dia benar-benar kuat-ssu," umpatnya.

Mahkluk kegelapan yang menyerupai serigala setinggi 3 meter mengepakkan sayap kelelawarnya. Raungan mengerikan menggelegar memenuhi hutan. Mata ularnya menyorot buas ke arah Kise. Mulutnya terbuka lebar siap memangsa.

"Seraganku sama sekali tidak mempan. Pasti bola kristal itu menguatkan sihirnya," remaja blonde menghunuskan pedang. Bersiaga untuk kembali menyerang.

Berjarak cukup jauh dari situ, ada pemuda bersurai bluenette yang mengawasi pertempuran mereka. Kuroko Tetsuya berjokok seraya memeluk sahabatnya yang kini dalam kondisi tidak baik. Tangannya mengusap punggung remaja berambut crimson, bermaksud menyalurkan kehangatan pada badannya yang gemetaran.

"Akashi-kun," panggilnya pelan. Meski ekspresi mukanya datar, rasa cemas tergambar jelas di netra aquamarine-nya.

Nafas Akashi Seijuro masih tersengal-sengal. Kelopak matanya tertutup rapat menahan perih di dadanya yang berdebar kencang. Keringat dingin mengucur deras menghiasi wajah pucatnya.

'Tato kutukannya bereaksi, mengapa?' batin Akashi gelisah.

Biasanya tato akan bereaksi saat ia berlebihan menggunakan energi sihir atau ketika tubuhnya dalam keadaan lemah. Makanya dokter pribadi keluarganya sering memperingatkan untuk tidak beraktivitas berat. Namun, kenapa kini tatonya tiba-tiba berulah? Apa ada sesuatu yang memicunya?

Dengan lincah, Kise melancarkan tebasan bertubi-tubi untuk mengoyak tubuh monster. Magis menyelubungi mata pedang, mengakibatkan kekuatannya menjadi dua kali lipat lebih besar dibanding serangan biasa. Tetapi serigala itu pandai mengelak. Kulit yang keras karena terselimuti tabir pelindung, membuat gempuran Kise sia-sia.

Melihat temannya terpojok, Kuroko beralih menyandarkan Akashi ke batang pohon di belakangnya.

"Tetsuya..." lirih Akashi, membuka mata scarlet-nya sayu.

"Aku akan membantu Kise-kun. Akashi-kun tetaplah disini," kata Kuroko seraya membangun tabir tipis di sekeliling Akashi, guna melindunginya dari impak. "Jangan khawatir, fokuslah untuk meredakan sakitmu," sambungnya sebelum berdiri dan berlari memasuki medan pertempuran.

Lelaki bluenette mengeluarkan crusader dagger. Menggenggam gagangnya sembari menyalurkan energi magis ke laras pisau. Dia melompat tinggi melancarkan tusukan beruntun, mengubah udara di sekitarnya menjadi ujung pisau angin yang menusuk punggung monster kegelapan.

Mahkluk itu mengerang. Ternyata hantaman Kuroko berhasil menjejas kulitnya, walau tidak dalam.

Kise terkagum. Padahal dia sendiri belum dapat melukai monster itu meski sudah berusaha berulang kali. "Hebat-ssu. Bagaimana kau melakukannya?"

Kuroko mendarat ke sebelahnya. "Jangan pakai sihir penebas. Pusatkan energi ke ujung senjata. Maka seranganmu bisa menembus pertahanannya," sarannya.

Kise bersiul. Kemampuan observasi Kuroko yang sangat peka ketika berhadapan dengan musuh yang kuat, benar-benar menakjubkan. Dia bisa mengetahui titik kelemahan lawan dalam sekejap.

"Tunggu, kalau kau disini, Bagaimana dengan Akashi-cchi?!" teriaknya risau.

"Dia aman dari jangkauan serangan. Aku juga sudah memasangkan tabir pelindung padanya," Kuroko melirik ke tempat Akashi. Terlihat masih tak bergerak dari sana.

"Apakah tatonya yang membuat Akashi-cchi kesakitan-ssu?" tanya Kise menilik sebentar.

Kuroko mengangguk. "Ya, entah mengapa berulah. Padahal ia tidak menggunakan sihirnya," kembali memandang musuh di depan keduanya. "Mungkinkah monster ini yang memicu tatonya bereaksi?"

"Kalau benar, kita harus mengalahkannya-ssu," sahut Kise. "Akashi-cchi membutuhkan bola kristal itu."

Serigala mistis menggeram. Kuku-kuku lancipnya memanjang. Mata ularnya kini menyorot murka. Bola kristal di keningnya memedarkan cahaya, membuat aura gelap yang dikeluarkan monster makin meliar.

Kuroko bersama Kise hampir terseret mundur akibat terkena imbasnya.

"Ukh, tekanan energinya kuat sekali," guram Kise mempertahankan pijakan kakinya.

"Kita harus segera menghabisinya, Kise-kun. Bakal bahaya jika monster itu keluar dari sini dan menyerang kota," kata Kuroko.

"Satu-satunya cara adalah melepas bola itu dari kepalanya. Karena kita tak bisa menghancurkannya," pemuda pirang menstabilkan senjatanya. Kemudian melesat lurus ke depan, menusuk kaki kiri musuhnya.

Kuroko turut memberi dukungan dengan melepas serangan konstan dari atas.

Merasa tersudut, si monster membalas terjangan mereka dengan sabetan kuku runcingnya. Kise yang menjadi target gesit menghindar. Akibatnya, serangan tersebut membelah permukaan tanah tempat dia berada semula.

"Fiuh, nyaris-ssu," leganya.

Kesempatan, Kuroko lantas naik ke punggung serigala. Menikamkan dagger-nya, menembus tabir dan merobek kulitnya selebar mungkin.

Si monster meraung keras kesakitan. Dia menggerakkan tubuhnya beringas dengan mengepakkan sayapnya. Berupaya menyingkirkan Kuroko dari punggungnya.

Kuroko masih menancapkan pisaunya. Ia mencengkram erat bulu serigala untuk mempertahankan diri agar tak terjungkal.

"Kuroko-cchi, menghindar!!" teriak Kise yang berniat melancarkan balasan. Dia menciptakan sekumpulan burung emas. Memerintahkan mereka untuk menyerang monster. Hewan-hewan sihir itu menabrakkan diri ke tubuh musuhnya, lalu meledak secara beruntun. Asap serta debu tebal berterbangan menyelubungi sekitar.

Pemuda bluenette mendarat ke cabang pohon besar. Beruntung bisa bertindak tepat waktu. "Lain kali peringatkan lebih cepat, Kise-kun," desisnya melempar tatapan tajam.

Remaja pirang merinding. "Ah, maaf-ssu."

Mendadak, sebuah tangan raksasa bercakar melesat secepat kilat. Menangkap Kise dalam genggaman. Lalu melibaskannya, menerbangkan tubuh Kise hingga menabrak reruntuhan bangunan dengan keras. Lelaki itu sontak jatuh tersungkur diantara bebatuan hancur.

"Kise-kun!!"

Serigala mengeram. Beralih mengincar mangsa satunya. Dia membangun medan sihir di sekitarnya. Aliran listrik bercahaya terang mengkilat-kilat, mengundang petir untuk menyambar Kuroko.

Sambaran ganas tersebut dapat ditangkis Kuroko yang memasang tabir pelindung dalam sekejap. Petir itu menumbuk permukaannya. Menyerangnya terus-menerus mencoba menembus pertahanannya.

Menstabilkan tabir ke tangan kiri, lelaki bluenette merentangkan tangan kanannya setelah menyimpan dagger ke sarung. Memusatkan energi magis dan menciptakan pilar-pilar es berujung lancip layaknya jarum raksasa. Dia melesatkannya ke arah monster, bermaksud menghujaminya. Namun bola kristal di dahi serigala bersinar. Menguatkan pertahanannya sehingga puluhan pilar es itu hancur seketika bertubrukan dengan permukaan tabir.

Monster berganti menerjang. Berlari lurus menuju Kuroko. Tak sempat berkelit, tangan bercakar itu mendepak tubuhnya dari samping. Melemparnya membentur batang pohon besar sampai tumbang.

Kuroko merintih, terbujur di atas tanah bersalju. Badannya serasa remuk, kepalanya pusing.

Melihat targetnya tak berdaya, monster mendekatinya. Kepala besar menunduk, hidungnya mengendusi mangsa dengan mulut terbuka lebar. Geraman lapar meluncur, gigi-gigi taringnya bersiap makan.

Berikutnya, sebuah bola api sihir menabrak sisi perut mahkluk kegelapan. Mendorongnya samping beberapa langkah dari pijakan semula, menjauhkannya dari Kuroko. Serigala mengerang, kulit berbulunya terbakar sebagian. Memperlihatkan bekas hangus kehitaman. Menyebarkan bau daging gosong yang bikin mual. Menggeram marah, dia berbalik memandang buas pelakunya.

Akashi berdiri lemas mengangkat satu tangan bercincin ruby-nya ke depan. Jemari kirinya masih menggenggam kain mantel di dada. Kedua kakinya gemetar. Dalam hembusan nafas berat, mata scarlet-nya menyalang, menantang monster untuk menyerangnya.

Serigala langsung berputar ke arahnya. Gerakannya agresif, sayap yang mengembang turut mempercepat lajunya.

Netra biru Kuroko membulat. Berusaha bangkit. "Akashi-kun!!"

Kise bangun menyingkirkan bebatuan yang sedikit menimbunnya. Dia kembali melancarkan burung-burung emasnya kepada musuh. Kali ini menerapkan daya ledak yang tinggi. Namun hewan sihirnya tak mampu meraih monster yang berlari cepat. "Gawat, pergi dari sana, Akashi-cchi!!" teriaknya panik.

Akashi terlambat. Kedua kakinya yang letih tak bisa mengikuti perintah otaknya untuk bergerak. Hanya bisa mematung melihat kedatangan musuh.

Moncong serigala mistis terbuka lebar, siap menerkam.

Tepat sebelum menggapai Akashi, sebuah lempengan besi tajam menusuk dalam leher si monster. Menyebabkan darah menyembur keluar dari luka menganga. Serigala meringkik, terjerembab kesakitan. Disusul gempuran burung-burung emas Kise. Meledak hebat.

Sesosok pendatang muncul di hadapannya. Berdiri memunggungi dengan mantel berkibar tersibak angin. Sepasang mata merah Akashi terlebar. Ia mengenali siapa laki-laki berpostur jangkung nan kekar itu.

"Tadi nyaris sekali, Sei," tutur orang tersebut dengan nada rendah. Tangan bersarung kulitnya mengibaskan pedang medieval highlander miliknya demi membersihkan darah yang membasahi laras silver-nya.

Kepala berambut spike dark brown menoleh, menampilkan wajah maskulin bermata garnet. Ogiwara Shigehiro memindai kondisi sang Putra Emas. Dia menemukan jawaban, mengapa Akashi terpaku tak menghindari serangan semacam itu.

Dia berbalik menghampirinya. Melepas black double breasted peacoat yang semula melapisi sweater kerah tinggi, slim fit jeans, dan crocodile boots. Menyampirkannya ke atas mantel yang menutupi tubuh kurus Akashi. Bermaksud melindunginya dari hawa dingin.

Ogiwara menatap remaja crimson lekat. "Akan kudengar alasanmu menyelinap keluar akademi setelah ini," tegasnya.

Akashi yang terengah pelan hanya mengangguk lemah. Tidak mampu membalas kalimatnya.

"Midorima, jaga dia," ujarnya menjurus pada sosok yang berada di belakang Akashi.

Pemuda berambut forest green, berjalan dalam balutan hem putih, black trench coat, syal rajut hijau tua, celana kain, dan cap toe boots. Wajah tampan bermanik emerald di bingkai kacamata tebal. Midorima Shitarou, orang terakhir dari enam pengawal pribadi Putra Emas. Mendekati remaja merah untuk memeriksa keadaannya. Dia membimbing Akashi duduk bersandar ke batang pohon.

"Kemarikan tanganmu," ucapnya seraya menyentuh lengan kanan Akashi. Ingin mengukur kecepatan detak jantungnya. Sebagai ahli medis, dia yang mengurus dan memantau kesehatan teman-temannya. Terutama Akashi.

"Bagaimana—kau tahu kami ada disini, Shintarou?" nafas Akashi agak tercekat.

"Kise mengirimkan burungnya kepadaku, dia yang memberitahu lokasi kalian," jawab Midorima. Dahinya mengernyit merasakan dinginnya kulit Akashi. Dia berganti menempelkan jemarinya ke kening kawannya. "Gejala hiportemia. Sudah berapa lama kau keluar di malam sedingin ini?" tanyanya.

"Eum, tak tahu," lirih Akashi tidak fokus. Ia mendesah pendek. Rasa perih di dadanya sedikit mereda. Namun tubuhnya terasa berat. Kelopak matanya mulai menutup berlahan. Ia mengantuk.

Midorima tersentak. "Oi, jangan tidur!" larangnya menepuk pipi Akashi pelan, berusaha tetap menyadarkannya.

Tapi Akashi tak menanggapi. Badannya menyender lunglai pada batang pohon. Pingsan.

Midorima panik. Langsung mendekap Akashi. Kedua lengan besarnya melingkari sahabatnya yang gemetaran. Dia mengusap-usap, mencoba mengalirkan kehangatan. "Ogiwara, cepat habisi mahkluk itu!" teriaknya pada lelaki brown yang kini bertarung dengan serigala.

Ogiwara mengayunkan pedangnya. Energi sihir berwarna hitam membungkus laras silver. Dia menerjang lurus, menebas satu sayap musuh hingga patah, disusul serian tikaman pada punggung. Membuat deretan luka dalam yang fatal. Darah monster berceceran mewarnai tanah bersalju.

Kuroko membantu menciptakan puluhan pilar es. Menghantam serigala yang meraung keras kesakitan.

Kise mendukung mengiringi serangan Ogiwara. Menusuk kaki-kaki monster secepat kilat. Membuatnya tumbang tak dapat bangkit kembali.

Sebagai penghabisan, Kuroko melompat tinggi. Lalu terjun menancapkan ujung dagger-nya tepat di antara kedua mata ular serigala. Menembus permukaan kulit di bawah bola kristal.

Monster itu masih bergerak-gerak dibawah pijakan Kuroko. Mengeram lirih namun berangsur berhenti. Mati kehabisan darah akibat luka-luka lebar yang mengoyak tubuh raksasanya.

Remaja bluenette mencabut bola kristal dari kening serigala. Cahaya yang awalnya bersinar terang itu kini agak memadam. Benda ini mengandung aura magis yang cukup mengerikan. Mungkin benar bisa menjadi kunci untuk melepas tato kutukan yang menggerogoti daya hidup Akashi.

Telinga Kuroko menangkap bunyi langkah mendekat. Dia mendongak. Namun, disambut oleh kepalan tangan yang meninju pipinya kuat. Menyebabkan kepalanya sedikit pening.

"Kuroko-cchi!!" pekik pemuda blonde berlari mendekat. "Ogiwara-san, kenapa kau memukulnya?!" tanyanya pada pelaku penonjokan.

Mata hitam kemerahan Ogiwara menyalang sengit. "Ganjaran untukmu yang membahayakan Sei," geramnya pada remaja yang bertinggi lebih rendah darinya.

Mengabaikan nyeri, Kuroko balas memandang tajam.

"Apa? Kau mau menyangkal?" tantang Ogiwara. "Kau itu pengawalnya. Harusnya melindunginya. Bukan mencelakakannya. Lihat bagaimana dia sekarang!" tunjukkan ke arah Midorima yang memeluk Akashi. Pemuda crimson sudah tak tersadarkan diri. "Mengapa kau tidak segera membawanya kembali?! Atau kenapa kau tak mengirim pesan darurat ke yang lain?!" tegurnya.

Kuroko terdiam.

Kise menyahut. "Aku yang mengirim—"

"Diam, Kise! Aku butuh alasan Tetsuya. Bukan kau!" bentak Ogiwara. "Tindakanmu sudah benar. Aku hanya ingin tahu, jika dia dulu yang menemani Seijuro menyelinap keluar akademi, kenapa dia tak bisa menjaganya?" sambungnya.

Kise terbisu, tak sanggup membela kawannya.

"Karena kami membutuhkan benda ini," ungkap Kuroko bernada tenang, memperlihatkan bola kristal yang berpedar putih. "Shiori-sama bilang bola ini menyimpan kekuatan sihir misterius yang diturunkan ke setiap generasi Akashi. Mungkin bisa menjadi kunci untuk melepas tato kutukan Akashi-kun. Makanya kami harus mengalahkan monster kegelapan itu untuk mendapatkannya," terangnya.

Ogiwara menyimak. "Kalau benar begitu, kenapa kau tak memberitahu yang lain? Aomine, Murasakibara, Kagami, bahkan Ouji. Mereka ada di akademi, 'kan? Mereka dapat membantu kalian," tanggapnya.

"Akashi-kun memaksa untuk mencarinya sendiri. Aku menurutinya. Sementara Kise-kun tak tahu, dia kebetulan ikut," lanjut Kuroko.

Ogiwara mendesah kasar. "Apapun itu, kau tahu kalau monster kegelapan ini lebih kuat dari kalian. Tapi tetap tidak memanggil bantuan. Ditambah tidak memperioritaskan keselamatan Seijuro," dia berputar menuju ke tempat Midorima dan Akashi. "Ouji-sama bakal kecewa mendengarnya. Hadapilah hukumanmu," peringatnya.

Ogiwara menghilangkan pedangnya ke dalam sihir. Dia menggantikan Midorima mendekap Akashi. Mengangkat pemuda pingsan itu dalam gendongan bridal. Lelaki hijau membenahi letak mantel di badan Akashi untuk melindunginya dari hawa dingin yang makin menusuk tulang. Menggeser kepalanya agar bersandar nyaman ke ceruk leher Ogiwara.

"Kami kembali duluan," pamit Ogiwara.

Prai bersurai dark brown memusatkan energi magis ke kedua kakinya. Kemudian mulai berlari kencang menembus hutan cemara. Meloncati bebatuan tebing yang terjal untuk menuju akademi dengan menggendong Akashi. Gerakannya sangat terlatih dan gesit. Membuat ketiganya tertinggal jauh di belakang.

"Ayo," ajak Midorima usai mengamati Kuroko dan Kise. Dua kawannya ternyata cukup babak belur.

"Lincah sekali-ssu. Aku bahkan belum mampu setangkas itu," takjub Kise dengan netra topaz yang tak berhenti memperhatikan Ogiwara.

"Levelnya beda, idiot. Sebagai panglima, Ogiwara-san memiliki kekuatan yang superior. Wajar jika kau tak bisa mengimbanginya," tegur Midorima berlari menyusul.

"Kejam-ssu. Aku juga pasti bakal mencapai tingkat itu," protes Kise mengekorinya.

"Kau yang suka bolos latihan sihir, mau mengejar level Ogiwara-san? Aku sangat meragukannya."

"Akan kubuktikan padamu, Midorima-cchi!"

"Aku tak butuh bukti. Sudah ada di depan mata."

"Akan kubuat kau menarik kata-katamu itu-ssu!!"

Kuroko mengikuti lebih lambat. Dia tak mendengarkan percakapan mereka karena sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Merasa bersalah karena melalaikan Akashi hingga sobat kecilnya kolaps. Bola kristal masih digenggamnya erat. Untuk sekarang, dia perlu mawas diri agar kejadian seperti tadi tak terulang lagi. Serta menimbang alasan yang tepat untuk disampaikan pada Pangeran nanti.

.

.

.

.

 _"Kau...benar-benar unik."_

 _"Eh?"_

 _Kalimat barusan membuat Akashi kecil mengerjapkan mata scarlet-nya bingung. Ia memandang lugu sosok yang menjulang tinggi di hadapannya. Sinar mentari siang yang terik, menciptakan bayangan pekat. Menyebabkan dirinya tak bisa mengenali bagaimana rupa wajah itu._

 _Namun Akashi tahu jika dia seorang laki-laki. Mengenakan baju asing yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Di lehernya ada sebuah tato aneh._

 _Kekehan bernada rendah mengalun. Tangan besar terulur menyentuh lembut pipi anak berambut crimson._

 _"Aku ingin memberimu-"_

 _Akashi meneleng tak mampu mendengar lanjutannya dengan jelas. "Maaf, bisa kakak ulang lagi?" tanyanya dengan suara cempreng khas anak-anak._

 _Namun, lelaki itu tertawa kembali. Tidak membalas pertanyaannya._

 _"Kau masih terlalu muda, makanya belum mengerti," jemarinya mengusap kulit mulus Akashi kecil. "Tapi ingatlah—"_

 _"—aku akan menjemputmu suatu hari nanti."_

.

.

.

.

Sebuah usapan lembut di keningnya, membangunkan Akashi dari tidurnya. Kelopak matanya terkejap pelan. Mencoba mengumpulkan kesadaran. Sepasang iris merah delima menyorot sayu.

"Nii-san...," gumamnya serak lirih mendapati Nijimura di hadapannya. Tenggorokannya terasa kering dan haus.

Pangeran membantunya bangun sedikit. Meletakkan bantal di kepala dipan untuk Akashi bersandar. Ia menyodorkan segelas air hangat yang segera diterima adiknya.

Nijimura menunduk. Helaian rambut raven-nya membayangi netra silver. Kilat cemas terpatri disana. "Syukurlah, Sei," gumamnya dengan bibir tersenyum tipis. Menunjukkan kelegaan.

Usai melepas dahaga, Akashi menggerling ke sekeliling. Rupanya ia berada di kamarnya dalam asrama Akademi. Terbaring dalam baju piyama di atas ranjang queen size dengan selimut dark grey tebal. Selambu diikat ke tiang-tiang dipan. Ruangan luas bercat dinding beige dihiasi bangku belajar, rak buku mini, dan lemari di sudut kiri. Sementara bagian kanan ditempati sofa panjang berikut mejanya. Ada pintu mengarah ke kamar mandi pribadi. Lantainya berwarna hitam, dilapisi karpet coklat muda.

Selain sang kakak, ternyata ada dua sosok lagi yang tak asing baginya. Midorima dan Ogiwara berdiri di depan Putra Mahkota yang duduk di tepi kasur.

"Aku..." remaja crimson mencoba mengingat.

"Kau pingsan terkena hiportemia. Beruntung Ogiwara membawamu kembali sebelum kondisimu memburuk," terang Midorima.

"Bagaimana Tetsuya dan Ryouta?"

"Mereka baik-baik saja. Hanya terluka ringan. Sekarang sedang mengikuti kelas," jawab Ogiwara melipat kedua lengan di depan dada.

Masih ternyaman di bantal, Akashi melirik ke arah jendela besar yang terletak di samping ranjang. Memperlihatkan suasana siang yang menyinari hutan belakang sekolah. "Berapa lama aku tertidur?"

"Hampir setengah hari," giliran Nijimura yang menyahut. Menaruh gelas di nakas, berganti menggenggam lembut tangan kanan Akashi. Jemarinya mengusap lengan kurus adiknya. "Kau membuatku sangat khawatir, Sei."

Dia masih ingat bagaimana kejadian malam kemarin. Ketika Ogiwara tiba-tiba mendebrak masuk ke mansion mungil private room. Saat Nijimura sedang membaca proposal turnamen sekolah bersama ketiga pengawalnya—Mibuchi, Kotaro, dan Kazunari.

Ogiwara menggendong Akashi yang pingsan terbungkus dalam balutan mantel tebal. Keadaannya memprihatinkan. Wajahnya pucat, bibirnya sedikit membiru, nafasnya tersengal pendek-pendek, serta badannya gemetaran. Nijimura yang berusaha meredam panik, langsung mengintruksikan pengawalnya untuk memanggil dokter akademi. Lalu menggiring Ogiwara membawa adiknya ke kamarnya di asrama. Begitu Midorima datang, dia segera membantu dokter menangani Akashi. Sementara Nijimura, Ogiwara, Kuroko, dan Kise menunggu di depan pintu kamar. Mibuchi, Kotaro, juga Kazunari memilih berpatroli diluar.

Putra Mahkota geram. Manik silver menyalang sengit kepada Kuroko dan Kise. Nijimura menuntut penjelasan. Kuroko menerangkan alasan mengapa mereka menyelinap keluar akademi tengah malam. Dia menunjukkan bola kristal yang mungkin menjadi kunci untuk melepas tato kutukan Akashi. Tetapi Pangeran terlanjur naik pitam. Dia ingin berteriak marah, namun menghentikan niatnya. Karena yang bersalah bukan hanya mereka, adiknya juga. Dia mengambil bola sihir dari tangan Kuroko dan membalikkan punggungnya dingin. Tanpa berkata apapun, pergi memasuki kamar Akashi.

Ogiwara menyuruh keduanya balik ke kamar masing-masing untuk membersihkan diri dan merenungkan perbuatannya. Sampai saat ini, mereka belum bertemu muka kembali.

"Kuroko sudah menjelaskan semuanya," kata Nijimura merujuk ke bola kristal yang tersimpan di atas nakas. "Aku ingin mendengar darimu, mengapa kau tidak memberitahu hal ini pada kami?"

Akashi terdiam sejenak. Memandang kakaknya lekat. "Maaf, aku belum yakin sepenuhnya. Makanya ingin mencarinya sendiri."

"Masih saja keras kepala," gerundel Ogiwara.

"Sei, kau harusnya sadar tentang kondisi tubuhmu. Bukannya aku menganggapmu lemah. Aku hanya tidak mau kau terluka," papar Nijimura. "Ketahuilah bahwa aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu," tuturnya menatap serius berbias memohon.

Putra Emas merasa bersalah. Inilah mengapa ia tak mau mengatakan yang sebenarnya, karena mereka pasti mencemaskan dirinya. Namun ternyata tindakannya keliru. Malah justru membuat mereka makin prihatin. "Maafkan aku," ucapnya pelan.

"Kalau begitu, jangan kau ulangi lagi," tegas Midorima. "Bagilah bebanmu kepada kami. Bukan hanya Kuroko. Kami juga temanmu, Akashi. Biarkan kami membantumu."

Ogiwara melebarkan mata terkejut. "Tidak kusangka kau bisa berkata semanis itu, Midorima," herannya yang terbiasa melihat lelaki hijau bersikap Tsundere.

"Diam kau!" sentak Midorima agak merona.

Akashi tersenyum geli. Memperhatikan kakaknya kembali. "Nii-san, tolong jangan hukum Tetsuya dan Ryouta. Mereka hanya mengikutiku saja, akulah yang bersalah karena kejadian kemarin," pintanya.

Nijimura menolak. "Tidak, aku akan tetap menghukum keduanya."

"Nii-san!" Akashi tercengang.

"—Kuroko dan Kise tahu kalau musuh lebih kuat darinya," lanjut pria raven tak membiarkan Akashi memotongnya. "Kise sudah benar telah mengirim pesan pada kita. Tapi dia dan Kuroko tetap keliru karena memilih melawan musuh, tak memanggil bantuan, serta tidak mengutamakan keselamatanmu."

"Tapi—akulah yang awalnya melibatkan mereka!"

"Kuroko dan Kise punya kewajiban untuk melindungimu, mengawasi keadaanmu. Tidak peduli seperti apa situasinya, sudah sewajarnya mereka menjalankan tugas dengan cermat. Lepas dari tugas, mereka harusnya memilih menyelamatkan temannya daripada melawan monster yang lebih tangguh darinya. Bagaimana jika terluka berat? Siapa yang akan membawamu kembali? Harusnya keduanya bisa berpikir lebih matang," terang Nijimura panjang lebar.

Akashi terdiam. Ogiwara bersama Midorima menyimak.

"Namun aku juga perlu menghukummu, Sei. Kau berani menyelinap keluar sekolah. Bahkan kembali dalam kondisi sakit. Jadi, kuputuskan untuk melarang kalian bertiga keluar dari area akademi selama dua minggu," tukas pria raven berkemeja putih, vest coklat, celana hitam, dan loafers.

"Intinya Midorima, Murasakibara, Aomine, dan Kagami akan mengawasi kalian lebih ketat. Lalu melaporkan kegiatan kalian tiap harinya secara rutin kepada Ouji-sama," sambung Ogiwara menyeringai.

Akashi meringis. "Rasanya bakal merepotkan, nih."

"Memang sudah seharusnya, Akashi. Kami tak bisa membiarkanmu keluyuran tanpa pengawalan ketat lagi," timbrung Midorima sembari membenarkan posisi kacamatanya.

Pemuda merah menghela nafas mengalah. "...baiklah."

Puas dengan jawabannya, lelaki bersurai hijau beranjak keluar kamar. "Akan kubawakan makanan untukmu," pamitnya sebelum menutup pintu.

Akashi menggerling ke Ogiwara. "Aku tak tahu kau mau berkunjung kemari, Shigehiro."

"Apa itu caramu menyapa sahabatmu setelah dua minggu tak bertemu?" lelaki brunette mengangkat segaris alis.

Remaja crimson terkekeh. "Aah, aku senang kau pulang."

Ogiwara mendengus. Bibirnya tersenyum tipis. "Hm, senang rasanya kembali."

"Kudengar, sebagai panglima muda ahli sihir hitam, kau sibuk melatih para anggota militer baru di istana. Makanya aku tak menyangka kedatanganmu."

"Ya, dan aku kesini karena mendapat perintah."

"Aku yang menyuruhnya datang untuk memeriksa kondisimu," sambung pangeran.

"Lalu, bagaimana kau bisa bersama Shintarou?" tanya Akashi.

"Aku berpapasan dengan Midorima waktu perjalanan ke Akademi. Melihat ekspresi seriusnya yang berlari mengikuti burung sihir Kise, aku menyusulnya. Akhirnya sampai pada kalian."

Akashi mengangguk. Manik merahnya melirik ke bola kristral yang berpedar tipis di nanas. "Aku harus membawanya pada okaa-sama."

"Betulkah benda sihir ini yang dibawa ayahmu ketika bertempur di wilayah timur?" tanya Nijimura.

"Hn, okaa-sama yang cerita."

"Boleh kuperiksa?" Ogiwara mengajukan diri. Menerima anggukan dari tuannya, dia menyentuh bola tersebut dan merasakan energi yang familiar. Aura khas tenang namun menghanyutkan, hanya dimiliki oleh orang yang berdarah murni dari keluarga Akashi.

"Benar, aku mendeteksi unsur sihir yang hanya dimiliki Akashi. Apalagi bola ini mengandung energi mistis yang besar. Tapi aku tak mengenalinya. Mungkin Shiori-sama dapat mengurainya," papar Ogiwara.

Lelaki raven mengangguk paham. "Bisa kau periksa tato Sei?" titahnya bangkit dari duduk untuk memberi ruang.

"Bisa kau buka bajumu?" rujuk Ogiwara pada Akashi.

Remaja crimson melepas kancing piyama satu per satu. Menyibak bagian kiri untuk memperlihatkan tato yang terlukis di dadanya.

Tato hitam keunguan. Berbentuk bunga mawar yang setengah mekar dengan sulur-sulur berduri mengelilinginya.

Jemari kanan Ogiwara terulur meraba tato tersebut. Merasakan aura magis asing yang kuat, seolah berusaha ikut menyedot energi miliknya. Apabila dia tak memasang tabir penahan sebelum menyentuhnya, pasti tenaganya sudah habis terhisap sekarang.

"...bunga mawar tato ini, sedikit lebih berkembang dari sebelumnya," ungkapnya.

Nijimura tercengang. Akashi merapatkan bibir, mulai membenahi baju menutupi badannya.

"Bagaimana aliran energimu?" tanya Ogiwara.

"...agak kacau," jujur Akashi.

"Sirkuit sihir di dalamnya jadi lebih aktif. Seperti bereaksi terhadap sesuatu," Ogiwara melirik ke nakas. "Mungkin terpengaruh bola kristal itu."

"Apakah akan terjadi efek berkelanjutan?" tanya Putra Mahkota.

"Kurasa saat ini kondisi Sei stabil. Kutukan tatonya sudah tidak berakar lebih luas. Namun tetap harus dipantau," anjur Ogiwara.

"Maka kita tak perlu menunda lagi untuk mengurainya," gumam Nijimura menahan geram. "Kazunari," panggilnya pada pengawalnya yang berjaga di depan pintu kamar Akashi.

Pemuda berambut coklat gelap masuk mendekatinya. "Anda memanggil, Ouji-sama?"

"Bawa bola kristal ini ke tempat Shiori-san. Bilang padanya aku akan menjelaskan selengkapnya nanti."

"Baik," Kazunari mengambil bola kristal yang diberikan pangeran.

"Ingat, jangan sampai kau kehilangan benda itu sebelum sampai ke tangan Shiori-san," perintahnya Nijimura menatap serius.

Kazunari mengangguk mantap, "Saya mengerti." Matanya beralih memandang kedua remaja lainnya. "Syukur kau baik-baik saja, Akashi," ujarnya tersenyum lebar.

Akashi balas tersenyum tipis. "Maaf, sudah membuat repot."

"Nah, tak masalah."

"Berhati-hatilah," kata Ogiwara.

Bila lelaki brunette sampai memperingatkan Kazunari untuk menjaga diri, maka benda ini sangat penting. Kamungkinan ada musuh yang bakal mengincarnya. "Aku tahu."

Kazunari pamit undur diri. Bertepatan dengan kembalinya Midorima membawa nampan berisi satu set sarapan pagi. Semangkuk nasi dengan sup miso, koji salmon, natto, dan segelas jus jeruk.

"Kau mau pergi?" tanya pemuda bersurai forest green.

"Um, tenang saja. Aku akan cepat kembali agar kau tak kesepian, Shin-chan," Kazunari menyengir lebar sambil mengedipkan satu mata.

"Heh, kau pergi lama pun aku tak bakal mencarimu," cuek Midorima.

"Ahaha, jahatnya," Kazunari tertawa singkat. "Bye, Shin-chan. Tunggulah aku."

Remaja berkacamata mendengus sebal. Menutup pintu tanpa memberi balasan. Dia berbalik, mendapati pangeran dan dua temannya menatap hening ke arahnya. "...Kenapa?"

"Ah, tidak. Sejak kapan hubungan kalian sedekat itu?" Ogiwara menyeringai jenaka.

Midorima terkaget. "Hah?!"

"Mengejutkan. Aku bahkan tak menyadarinya hingga kini," timbrung Nijimura.

"Aku juga, nii-sama. Ternyata mereka cukup pandai menyembunyikannya," sambung Akashi turut menyeringai.

"Apa maksud kalian? Jangan seenaknya berasumsi hal yang aneh-aneh," kilah Midorima.

"Tak usah cemas. Aku merestui hubungan kalian, kok."

"Ouji-sama—!!"

.

.

.

.

Kuroko menulis dalam diam. Tidak menghiraukan keramaian murid yang mengisi cafetaria sekolah tempat dia menghabiskan jam istirahat siangnya. Baginya, kebisingan yang memekakkan telinga tersebut tidak mampu mengganggu konsentrasinya yang sibuk menyalin catatan pelajaran. Apalagi dengan hati gundah memikirkan kejadian dini hari yang lalu.

"Kuroko," panggil seseorang kala menghampirinya untuk lenggah di kursi seberang meja dia duduk.

Mengenali suara baritone tersebut, remaja bluenette menjawab tanpa melihatnya. "Ada apa, Kagami-kun?"

Kagami meletakkan kotak makan berbalut kain berikut boyol minum di depannya. "Midorima menitipkan bento untukmu."

Kuroko melirik tanpa minat. "...Aku tak lapar," tolaknya lanjut menulis.

Pemuda berambut gradasi merah tua mendengus, melipat kedua tangannya. "Humm. Midorima bilang kalau sudah berkaitan dengan kondisi Akashi, kau lupa mengurus dirimu sendiri. Aku menyadarinya."

Tangan kanan Kuroko terhenti menggerakkan pulpen. Dia mengangkat kepala. Sepasang mata aquamarine memandang lurus sahabatnya. Ekspresi wajah putih itu memang stoic, tapi Kagami tahu jika dia tepat sasaran.

"Jadi makanlah sebelum aku melesakkannya ke mulutmu sendiri," ancamnya.

Kuroko mendesah pelan. Menutup buku-buku dan menyingkirkannya ke sisi meja. Berganti meraih kotak bento tersebut. "Kau cukup berani memaksaku, Kagami-kun," herannya.

"Yah, yang lain mungkin tak bertindak begini karena tak mau berada dalam posisi buruk di matamu. Tapi kau harus tahu, bukan hanya Akashi dan Ogiwara-san, kami semua juga peduli padamu," papar Kagami.

Lelaki bluenette membuka tutup bento. Di dalamnya ada dua buah wanpaku sandwich dengan isian berbeda. Selama ini Kuroko tidak begitu memperhatikan perlakuan orang-orang kepadanya. Baginya asalkan mereka mengutamakan dan melindungi Akashi, sudah cukup.

"Selamat makan," ucapnya mulai menyantap makan siangnya.

Kagami menyengir menang. "Oh ya, Ouji-sama sudah memutuskan hukumanmu," cetusnya.

"Aa, aku sudah mendengarnya. Kami bertiga dilarang keluar akademi selama dua minggu," terang Kuroko.

Kedua alis cabang Kagami mengkerut. Seingatnya sejak awal masuk sekolah tadi, Kuroko memisahkan diri dari grup. Menghindari mereka serta memilih menyendiri fokus mengikuti kegiatan kelas. Lalu, bagaimana dia bisa mengetahui kabar tentang hukumannya lebih dulu bila tak ada siapapun yang memberitahunya?

Kuroko menangkap raut bingung di wajah sangar temannya. "Kau heran mengapa aku tahu duluan, Kagami-kun?"

Pemuda di depannya mengangguk ragu. "...Jangan bilang kau memasang sihir di kamar Akashi untuk menguping pembicaraan mereka?" tebaknya.

Sebuah senyum tipis merekah di bibir Kuroko. Manik biru mudanya menyorot tenang. Seolah tak masalah bila aksinya ketahuan. "Benar."

Kagami facepalm. "Demi Raja Cahaya... Kau mau cari mati? Kuyakin Ogiwara-san menyadarinya," runtuknya membayangkan reaksi panglima muda sekarang. Pasalnya, dia terkenal dengan kemampuannya yang dapat mendeteksi unsur sihir setipis angin. Sepandai apapun Kuroko melenyapkan aura magisnya, Ogiwara pasti tetap mengetahuinya.

"Naah, balasan karena dia sudah memukulku," cuek remaja bluenette.

Kagami makin sweatdrop. Tidak habis terheran dengan sikap kawannya yang selalu bermsuhan dengan Ogiwara meski keduanya bersahabat sejak kecil.

"Kise-kun dan yang lainnya dimana sekarang?" tanya Kuroko.

"Ahomine dan Murasakibara sedang menenangkan Kise yang nangis di kelas. Tampaknya dia masih syok karena tidak bisa berkeliaran lagi ke kota," jawab Kagami mengingat reaksi lelaki blonde beberapa saat lalu.

Ketika itu keempatnya belajar di perpustakaan. Kemudian Midorima datang membawa kabar hukuman yang langsung disambut teriakan histeris Kise. Saking berisiknya, Aomine kesal. Menyeretnya keluar perpustakaan karena tak mau mengundang salam paham siswa lainnya yang berada di sana. Murasakibara mengikutinya, membawakan tas mereka kembali ke kelas.

"Makanya Midorima-kun dapat menitipkan bento padamu untukku," simpul Kuroko.

"Begitulah."

Kagami mengamati gerakan Kuroko yang makan dengan rapi. Tata caranya menggunakan alat makan layaknya putra keturunan bangsawan. Ditambah tingkah lakunya yang sangat sopan serta dewasa dibandingkan anak remaja umumnya. Mungkin akibat dia yang sudah lama tinggal bersama keluarga Akashi. Atau...

"Hei, Kuroko."

"Hm?"

"Kau...tidak penasaran dengan asal-usulmu?"

Kuroko membulatkan mata kaget. Tangannya terhenti menggerakkan sumpit. "...Mengapa tiba-tiba kau menanyakannya, Kagami-kun?" sahutnya pelan.

"Bukannya aku berniat mengolokmu. Hanya saja aku terpikirkan dengan perkataan Hayama-san kemarin," jabar lelaki merah tua. "Apa kau tidak mau mencari jati dirimu yang sebenarnya? Bagaimana kehidupanmu delapan tahun silam sebelum bertemu Akashi? Bagaimana kau bisa ditinggalkan di depan rumahnya tanpa ingatan? Apa terjadi sesuatu hingga memicumu melupakannya? Selama ini, itu 'kan yang terpendam dalam hatimu."

Pemuda bluenette menghentikan sejenak makannya. Beralih mengambil sebotol ocha. "...memang."

"Lalu, kenapa tidak kau lakukan? Bila sudah tahu kebenarannya, bebanmu bisa berkurang. Danlagi tak akan ada orang yang mengejekmu."

"...Sekarang bukan waktunya," tutur Kuroko seusai meminum ocha.

"Kenapa?" balas Kagami.

"Kebenaran jati diriku bisa menunggu," manik biru muda Kuroko menatap lurus ke iris merah sobatnya. Tekad bulat terpancar disana. "Tapi kondisi Akashi-kun tidak. Makanya, kita harus mengutamakan mencari cara untuk melepas tato kutukannya."

Kagami balas menyorot nyalang. "Kalau begitu, tak ada lagi permainan kalian menyembunyikan apapun dari kami. Kalian harus membagi beban itu agar kami bisa membantu."

Kuroko mengangguk paham.

.

.

.

.

"Mou, Ouji-sama jahat-ssu. Gimana hidupku nanti kalau tak boleh keluar akademi selama dua minggu?" rengek Kise menutup muka di atas lipatan kedua tangannya pada meja. Suasana kelas cukup ramai. Murid-murid bersenda gurau sambil makan siang.

"Kau ini, seolah bakal mati saja," jengkel Aomine melihat tingkah kekanakan sobatnya. Dia duduk di bangku depan Kise.

"Kau tidak mengerti, Aomine-cchi!" sentak remaja pirang, mengangkat kepala langsung melempar tatapan tajam. "Turnamen sihir antar sekolah sebentar lagi digelar. Jadi ini kesempatan terakhir untuk jalan-jalan ke kota di tengah latihan ketat kita-ssu."

"Ooh, ya. Kise-chin ditunjuk sebagai tim inti dalam pertandingan 'Tembak Beruntun'," timbrung Murasakibara yang berdiri di belakang tempat duduk Kise. Dia bersandar di kusen jendela yang mengarah ke halaman depan sekolah berselimut salju. "Mine-chin juga terdaftar dalam pertandingan 'Kecepatan Serang', 'kan?"

"Dengan si brengsek Haizaki," dengus pemuda bersurai navy blue. "Kau di pertandingan 'Kuasa Sihir Berat'. Midorima di 'Regenerasi'. Akashi dan Kuroko tergabung di 'Rapalan Sihir Tingkat Lanjut'. Masing-masing dari kita sangat sibuk," hafalnya.

"Makanya, kenapa aku harus dilarang keluar? Padahal aku butuh waktu bersenang-senang walau sebentar-ssu," pundung Kise.

"Salahmu sendiri. Harusnya kau mengirim pesan bantuan kepada kami juga, bukan hanya Midorima," hardik Aomine.

"Atau kabur sebelum situasinya jadi gawat semalam," sambung lelaki berambut ungu klimis.

"Uugh. Kalian malah menambah penderitaanku-ssu."

Aomine mendesau. "Hhh, aku ingin menyalahkan Akashi dan Kuroko karena menyembunyikan hal semalam. Tapi Ouji-sama pasti sudah menegurnya sekarang."

"Bersyukur kalian bertiga tak terluka parah, meski aku masih mengkhawatirkan keadaan Aka-chin," gumam Murasakibara, menatap keluar jendela.

Mata Kise berubah menyorot cemas. "Akashi-cchi kesakitan karena tato itu. Semoga dia baik-baik saja," bisiknya yang hangat terdengar oleh dua kawannya.

Aomine terdiam. Dia masih kesal lantaran sebagai pengawal pribadi yang ditunjuk Pangeran, dia tak mampu menjaga sahabatnya. Bahkan tak menyadari hilangnya aura ketiganya saat menyelinap keluar akademi. Sungguh menyebalkan. "Mulai sekarang aku akan lebih mengawasi kalian. Jadi jangan harap bisa menyelinap lagi," guramnya menyalang ke arah remaja blonde.

Kise bergidik. "Uah, siap-ssu."

"Nee, itu siapa?" tanya Murasakibara menunjuk ke suatu tempat diluar. Memicu Aomine dan Kise menoleh.

"Dimana-ssu?"

"Di pintu utama gerbang sekolah. Ada dua orang asing berdiri disana."

Ketiganya fokus menatap ke satu titik.

Pada area gerbang utama Akademi, yang mana pintunya terbuka lebar, nampak dua sosok jangkung berdiri membawa ransel. Mantel berwarna biru tuanya terkibar tertiup angin. Emblem khas binatang panther warna hitam dengan latar hutan tercetak di punggungnya.

Lelaki pertama memiliki rambut hitam klimis dengan wajah tampan berbingkai kacamata tebal. Sepasang matanya menyipit, bibirnya tersenyum lebar meremehkan. Dia mengenakan kemeja putih, dasi ascot abu-abu di bawah mantelnya. Celana kain hitam membungkus kaki jenjang bersepatu lace-up boots.

Sementara pemuda lainnya mempunyai rambut cepak berwarna ash. Wajahnya sangar dengan mata tajam. Badan kekarnya memakai baju serupa tanpa dasi. Kedua tangannya terlipat angkuh di depan dada.

"Mereka Imayoshi Shouichi dan Wakamatsu Kousuke."

Murasakibara, Aomine, dan Kise berbalik ke asal suara baritone halus barusan terkumandang. Di belakang mereka hadir Kagami serta Kuroko yang ternyata sudah kembali dari cafetaria.

"Kau mengenalnya, Kuroko?" Aomine mengangkat segaris alis.

Remaja bluenette mengangguk. "Keduanya adalah murid dari sekolah sihir terkenal yang berada di negeri Tohou. Akademi Tohou."

"Hee, sekolah yang akan menjadi lawan kita di turnamen nanti ya," gumam Murasakibara malas. Namun binar matanya menunjukkan ketertarikan.

"Mau apa mereka kesini-ssu?" Kise penasaran.

"Pastinya ada keperluan penting," Kagami berjalan mendekati jendela untuk melihat. Disusul Kuroko ke sebelahnya.

Tiga orang berjalan menghampiri tamu pendatang. Midorima, Ogiwara, dan sesosok gadis ayu berambut soft pink selutut. mengenakan seragam Teiko versi perempuan.

"Aah, Momoi-cchi," panggil Kise mengenali anak terakhir.

"Dua perfect sekolah kita sampai muncul menyambutnya," pelik Aomine.

Kuroko terdiam memperhatikan interaksi kelima orang tersebut.

Nampaknya bakal ada kejadian yang menegangkan.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Tsuzuku_**

Hai, konnichiwa...

Terima kasih pada para pembaca yang review dan merespon dengan senang tentang fic ini...

Jujur aq cukup bingung menyusun ceritanya, padahal bayangan awal hingga ending udah terpatri di kepala...

Semoga kalian menikmati kelanjutannya.

Jangan lupa kritik dan saran nee...

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan!!


End file.
